


The Aftermath

by AngieOrange



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: All consenting adults, Cannonical relationships not ignored, Cap has a flag pole up his ass and needs Thor to take it out, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Grimace friendly, Pepper is a bad ass, Pepper is sick of everyone's shit, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Spidey is Tom Holland's real age 22, The ladies kick butt in this one, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson is pure, no pedo stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOrange/pseuds/AngieOrange
Summary: This picks up two years after Tony is Rescued from Space. The measures that were taken to stop THANOS left the world a cold and bleak place for Earth's mightiest heroes. Lives were lost, friendships faded and Tony's friendly neighborhood Spiderman is worried about his surrogate father. While searching for a certain Doctor in New York, Peter runs into everyone's favorite 4th wall breaking merc with a mouth in the most unexpected fashion. The Avengers still protect Earth but they don't talk, its all business as usual.





	1. Send RESCUE

**Author's Note:**

> Still working out the kinks but I did want to use this story to highlight Pepper's genuine love for Tony and how that love helps build the foundation for Stephen and Tony's future relationship. My goal was to give every character the respect they deserve instead of just diving into the boy sex without an explanation while also showcasing some of their unique abilities and contributions to the team as a whole.

After the events that unfolded as a result of the snap, it was an understatement to say that the world, no the universe had drastically changed. THANOS was eventually defeated, to say the least. Most of the people lost were restored, some died to achieve this feat. Most of the Avengers survived and some lived on in museums dedicated solely to their sacrifice during the war for the stones. 

Tony had hoped that his return to Earth would be greeted by the smiling and optimistic energy that was uniquely Pepper Potts. He laughed bitterly as he took a sip of whiskey. She had spent the better half of her life trying to reel him back from being Iron Man only to ironically be killed pulling off the most daring Rescue. 

 

“I’m not like you, Tony.” 

She didn’t have a death wish. She put on the suit to save him and then she never took it off again. Rescue had been fierce in her mission. His disappearance had forced her hand, darkness motivated her to act. Soon he watched the footage of his workshop as she instructed Friday to go through his research in nanotech and the arc reactor so she could build something with the help of a few trusted engineers. Friday declined the command and he watched Pepper completely lose her composure and patience with the A.I. 

“Friday! You do what I say right now. I can’t let him die all alone in space.” The copper-haired woman commanded as she slammed her fist on his work desk and tears streamed from her eyes. 

 

“Virginia Pepper Potts-designated armor clearance: MARK 1616.” The A.I replied in response to her outburst. 

“What in the hell...” Pepper went wide-eyed as a space in Tony’s workshop opened up from the ground to reveal a heavy metal chamber rising through the opening. 

A hologram followed it. Tony. 

“If you’re seeing this, I must’ve really screwed the pooch this time. I know you hate these things but I want you to be my knight in shining armor. I want you to help people too, I love you.” The hologram ended. 

“That unbelievable son of a--” She cut herself off as her mind raced with new possibilities. 

“Friday, is this suit up to date as far as technology?” The auburn haired woman asked the A.I as she took a step closer to the chamber that carried her suit. 

“Would you like a breakdown of the specs for MARK 1616, boss?” The A.I inquired. 

“For this information, I’m going to need to confirm your identity; voice recognition wasn’t listed as approved authorization. The chamber itself must be activated with your DNA and a key the boss entrusted to you before his departure.” The A.I instructed. 

 

There was a small titanium needle at the side of the metal chamber and a familiar, spherical key slot. She let out a frustrated breath and rolled her eyes. 

“Really, Tony?” She said as she looked down at the engagement ring he had ‘especially’ made. 

He smiled at her reaction. 

“Fine.” Then he watched as Pepper Potts activated the chamber. 

“ACCESS GRANTED.” The familiar Irish accent in Fridays’ programming announced, 

Pepper tried to lift her hand away from the hatch but it soon opened and the nanobots engulfed her entire body, molding to her every curve, shielding her as the helmet(the last piece of the suit accurately landed over her head locking the purple armor down and lighting up to welcome its new owner. 

Pepper had always assumed that the Iron Man armor was heavy to maneuver because of all the metal, alloy and materials Tony used on constant upgrades. Her suit was relatively light and allowed her full motion as if she weren't wearing it at all. 

The screen in her suit lit up and the familiar A.I’s voice greeted her. 

“Alright Friday, give me the run down.” The redhead instructed the A.I. 

“Main capabilities of MARK 1616, breakdown; 

Superhuman Strength: It increases the user's strength immensely. 

Enhanced Durability: The armor is highly resistant to all types of punishment. It can resist energy attacks while still standing. 

Flight: The armor can hover and fly at incredible speeds through the use of boot jets. 

Repulsors: These are concentrated energy beams that are emitted from the ports in the palms. 

Unibeam: This is a stronger version of her repulsors which is emitted from a power source on the chest. It can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path. 

Energy Bombs: Also called "laser grenades" 

Stealth Mode: Just like the Stealth Armor, has a stealth mode equipped inside it. It can turn invisible to the human eye and most scanners but drains a lot of energy and requires a sufficient power to keep the stealth mode on. 

Other Functions 

Comm Systems: Its communication systems allow it to talk to the user of the Armory computer terminal or another armor such as Iron Man or War Machine. 

Voice Filter: It has a voice modulator to protect the user’s identity. 

Sensor Systems: It has sensors that can scan energy signatures or warn the user of incoming danger. 

Onboard Computer: The Rescue Armor uses the same operating system that Iron Man uses. 

Holographic Screen: The suit can project a visual interpretation from the chest power source of whatever the user ’s armor system visualizes, including communications. 

Pepper whistled inside the suit once Friday finished reading off the specifics. 

“You really spared no expense, huh Tony?” Pepper said as she activated the suit’s hover mechanism, the windows roared open onto a bright afternoon in New York City as she took flight towards the old Avengers compound. The suit whizzed through the air with finesse until the sensor’s detected an incoming threat. Thankfully the suit’s defense tech was unmatched in comparison to all the other Iron Man armors she had seen in the past. A light blue shield emerged from the suit completely blocking the missile attack and disintegrating the threat. Maybe it would’ve been a good idea to try to call first. Pepper never considered herself confrontational or violent but War Machine was a weapon of warfare and this was the most fun she had had since Tony disappeared weeks ago. 

“Show your face, WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN POSSESSION OF STARK technology?!” Colonel Rhodes demanded from the War Machine armor as he flew to meet her taking a defensive stance after witnessing how easily and effectively that armor had not only deflected but neutralized his missile attack. 

“Boss, would you like me to enable armory comms?” Friday asked nervously. 

“In a minute Friday, I want to test the suit’s abilities against a real opponent.” The red-haired CEO of Stark Industries replied. 

Before she could issue any more commands a very strong repulsor beam hit her, sending her flying back a few feet, but she was shocked when her armor remained unharmed and no injuries were reported. Peppers eyes narrowed and then she smiled. 

“That was not nice, Rhodey.” She was surprised at how her voice echoed in such an android like fashion. She definitely didn’t sound like herself. 

She flew high into the air a few feet above War Machine before he could even react and sent a blinding white unibeam in his direction. War Machine was hit with such a powerful force that he retreated to the ground at the compound were the remaining Avengers awaited her all looking more tired than she had ever seen them but ready to address the newly discovered threat with as much vigor as they could muster. At this, she touched down on the dry unkempt grass. 

“Colonel Rhodes, this is Pepper Potts.” Friday intervened through the comms. 

“Pepper?!” Rhodey yelled in surprise as he took his helmet off. 

“He asked for Rescue, Rhodey.” The auburn-haired CEO of Stark Industries replied as she took off her helmet and greeted everyone with a nod of her head. 

“Miss Potts, how?” Captain Rogers inquired with a look of awe in his face. 

“I guess Tony had some contingency plans put in place which he hadn’t discussed with me at all prior to his abduction,” Pepper answered darkly.


	2. Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respected leadership is important to the team. Pepper isn't giving Steve a pass on Siberia and Thor is a giant sad teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is leading to a small fight before the big fight and yes it is going to be awesome. The next chapter isn't too far behind might update as soon as I get a reaction to this one.

The Titan chuckled dismissively as he watched what was left of ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’ descend into petty arguments over leadership. He sat in a field using the mind stone to surveil his handy work. 

“Miss Potts, I’m picking up interference.” Friday alerted her. 

“What kind of interference, Friday?” Pepper’s eyes narrowed and she put her helmet back on. This move put everyone else on high alert. 

“We’re being watched.” The Black Widow concluded. 

“Friday, is there anything this suit can do to--.” She was cut off by the A.I. 

“Already on it, boss.” The A.I said as she activated the suit’s stealth component. 

“As long as everyone stays within proximity of the armor, whoever is trying to eavesdrop cannot hear or see what we are doing,” Pepper told everyone as a bright blue light enveloped the group and they all followed her inside the compound. 

“Miss Potts, we all want to save Tony--.” Steve Rogers started but was immediately cut off by the redhead. 

“No, you don’t. I doubt you even care about him, Mr. Rogers.” She huffed out crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You did leave him defenseless in Siberia after your little toss up with Barnes .” She continued as she glared at him. 

“You don’t...that’s not what happened,” Rogers said defensively as Thor looked at him incredulously. 

“Tony Stark is a friend and an Avenger, how could you Steven?!” Thor said as his blue eyes darkened. 

“Thor, that’s not how everything happened. There’s more to it.” The Captain pleaded with the Asgardian unable to place the feeling of shame and hurt that overtook him at the reaction he received from the blonde. 

“Fighting between ourselves isn’t going to fix anything,” Natasha said as she looked in Bruce’s direction. 

“Don’t look at me, the Hulk kidnapped me for two years,” Bruce said timidly as he looked away from her and stepped closer to Thor, putting a comforting hand on the god’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay bud,” Bruce said as concern washed over his features. 

“It is not okay. Loki is dead. Stark is missing and my people were slaughtered by Thanos.” Thor said bitterly as he stepped away from everyone trying hard to hide the somber look on his face. 

“Oh, yeah well my whole team bit the dust and if you’re losing hope then I guess we are all pretty much screwed.” The Raccoon spoke up bitterly from his place on the floor. 

“Tony would know what to do,” Pepper said with conviction. 

“Jumping to save him without a plan would be catastrophic for all of us.” Steve countered. 

“Honestly at this point, I don’t care what any of you say. I’m going to save him with or without your help, Captain.” Rescue answered defiantly. 

“The Iron Maiden is right. Stark’s brilliance may just be what we need to level the playing field.” The God of Thunder spoke as he took a step towards Pepper extending a hand. 

“In Asgard, we had a group of elite female warriors called Valkyrie. They protected my home from harm and lead armies into courageous battles and saved a lot of people. I respect female leadership. In fact, I encourage it.” Thor said shocking the room as he shook her hand with the first smile he had borne in a long while. 

“You’re not serious are you?!” Steve said sounding alarmed as his gaze searched Thor’s icy stare. 

Rhodey spoke up from his silent mulling. 

“Pep, as much as I hate to agree with Captain Righteous—Do you even know how to handle that suit?”Colonel Rhodes inquired nervously as the redhead turned over to look at him. 

“For over a decade I’ve watched the man I love work on and maneuver his inventions. I’ve learned to fly without flying. I was placed in MANDATORY hand to hand combat training and my strategic analysis of many of Anthony Stark’s fights was used to program both Jarvis and Friday.” The CEO of Stark Industries said getting a small smile from Bruce Banner. 

“Miss Potts is correct; when dad and Dr. Banner were building what would soon be Vision they took many of her observations and coded it to his programming, which allowed me to access it and make it part of mine. This makes her an exemplary strategist.” The A.I concluded. 

“We’ll see about that.” The blonde Russian spy said with a smirk. 

The redhead sized up Black Widow and grinned in a most UNPEPPER like fashion, 

“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.” Rescue replied in an unabashed fashion, quoting Tony much to the dismay of Captain America. 

“If you’re as good as you say you are, you won’t need it, Miss Potts.” The Black Widow countered. 

“Chick fight!” The Raccoon jeered as the men looked at themselves uneasy. 

“You can lead us, Pepper...beat me first.” The blonde woman said with a dangerous smile. 

“Don’t hold back Miss Romanoff .” The redhead requested from the spy as she took off her armor and put it in sentient mode.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not wise to judge a book by its cover, Natasha finds this out the hard way.

The two women stood in the middle of a training room which might as well have been a colosseum. The rest of the Avengers watched from behind the glass. Pepper wore the same tracksuit she had worn the last time she saw Tony. 

“I see you haven’t changed,” Nat said—her voice soft, her eyes ready. 

“You’re not looking close enough!” The redhead said as she lunged at the blond, aiming a fist towards her stomach which was easily blocked by the spy. 

“Today, you’re going to learn.” The Black Widow said echoing hunger in her voice like a predator planning a meal. 

The Russian did and unexpected backflip taking hold of Pepper’s neck in her arms as she landed and started choking the redhead to concede. 

Pepper then slammed her head against the spy’s face with so much force her nose bled. It was broken. 

Natasha grasped her face and swallowed hard. 

“I guess Tony never told you about Project EXTREMIS.” The redhead stated. 

“What are you talking about?!” Natasha asked, still reeling. 

“I was experimented on. Tony tried to get it all out but he couldn’t.” The CEO of Stark industries said as she wrapped gauze around her wrist. 

“You’re bluffing.” The blond said as she took a deep breath and stood her ground. 

“Try me.” Natasha then threw a kick at Pepper who dodged it quickly. 

Pepper was then able to grab a hold of the blond’s ankle and throw her against a wall knocking her unconscious for two minutes. 

“So does this mean I win?” Pepper asked with an uneasy smile aimed at Natasha. The blond blinked in confusion, regaining consciousness. Pepper extended a hand to help Nat up to her bewildered feet. The blonde woman stumbled as she groaned in pain and grabbed the back of her neck, luckily Pepper caught her quickly in her arms. 

Natasha was all too aware of her heart beating ridiculously fast and her face felt hot. 

“You’re strong...” Nat concluded with a look of awe on her face as she collected herself. 

“What the hell, Pep?!” Rhodey said shocked as he approached the two women. 

“Tony thought he got all of it. This power comes at a price. I don’t use it because of the negative effect it has on my internal organs and natural body chemistry. I’ve learned to control it over time but it's poisoning my bloodstream slowly.” The redhead said as she sighed in defeat. 

“But now I’m not afraid to use it. I can use this sickness, this thing destroying me...to save him Rhodey. Let me save him.” The redhead pleaded as her face lowered and tears fell on the metal tiles of the Colosseum. Her hands clenched and unclenched into shaking fists. 

“Miss Potts, I’ll follow your lead.” The Russian spy said, placing a tentative hand on the other woman’s shoulder. 

It took a lot to get the infamous Black Widow’s stamp of approval; which drew a startled gasp from Pepper. 

“I guess we got a new captain.” The Raccoon exclaimed with a grin. 

Thor was as amazed as Banner looked. 

“You guy’s can’t be serious, its suicide.” Captain Rogers spoke up looking disturbed and curious. 

“Don’t get in my way, Rogers.” Pepper said as a dangerous look flooded her features and her entire body shone with an amber light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you guys think about a Black Widow/Rescue ship. ;]


	4. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders aren't bullet proof and Deadpool's new hobby is getting under his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working night shifts 6 days a week for the past three weeks so I didn't have time. I am determined to not abandon this story because of all the awesome IronStrange fics that have popped up lately. Also I thought you guys deserved a faster paced honest to God SpideyPool. The Story will be shifting between present time and past events. Any time shifts will be acknowledged in italics.

Chapter 4: A Chance Encounter

_-Present Time-_

Peter Parker didn’t have very many people left in the world who were precious to him. He had May, Ned and when it wasn’t too awkward MJ, but Tony Stark had become a constant in his life. At first he chalked it up to stupid teenage idolatry.  but as he got older he had come to the realization that Tony Stark had become somewhat of a father figure whether the man liked to admit it or not. They had saved the world together, Tony had personally funded his college education, and made sure he was well taken care of which is why Peter made it his mission to check on the billionaire  once a week to make sure he hadn’t drowned himself in alcohol. He took Pepper’s loss quite hard, blamed himself and refused to let anyone help him.  The professor had just dismissed the class which meant he had the rest of the afternoon free.

“Peter, I have a distress call from Friday!” Karen said urgently –immediately grabbing the wall crawler’s attention. As soon as he had his suit on, Spiderman swung quickly on his webs towards Stark Tower.

“Okay, Fri, what are the specs? Is he breathing? Is he consious?” The young adult questioned, fearing the worst.

“Boss is unconscious. A few minutes ago I detected a strange energy signature in  the lab—something appears to have hit him full force in the chest. It was not any type of tech I am familiar with. It appears to be some sort of spell or enchantment. The man who attacked him, escaped before ColoneL Rhodes could apprehend him.”

Peter relaxed a little at finding out Rhodey was with Tony but he pushed himself to swing faster, landing with a soft thud in Tony’s lab through a window Friday opened for him.

“Hey, kid.” Rhodey said, sounding a little too hopeless for Peter’s liking.

Peter took off his mask, not bothering to remind Rhodey that although he was the youngest Avenger at 22 years old, he most certainly was not a child any more.

“Is he okay? What’s wrong?” Peter said as he rushed to his mentor’s side, picking him up carefully with him with full strength  and setting him on the couch.

Peter couldn’t help but fuss over the man; his chocolate brown eyes darting warily from Tony to Rhodey. 

An ink black mark slithered like a serpent over the genius’ skin causing him to shake and wince as if it burned.

“Friday, what’s wrong with him?!” Peter asked the A.I as he reached for Tony’s hand wanting to lend the billionaire some comfort.

At this Tony’s seemed to regain some consciousness and quickly flinched away from the younger man’s grasp.

“N-no Pete, I-I can’t let it get you too.” Tony Stark had never looked as scared as he did at the thought of bringing harm to the young man. The billionaire drifted in and out of consciousness , writhing in pain.

A loud knock made the young brunetter run a frustrated hand through his face.

“Friday, please tell me you didn’t call  _them.”_ By them, he was referring to the other Avengers. More specifically Captain Righteous and his merry band of assholes.

“I had to Peter, the team must be notified when a member is danger.” The Irish broge of the A.I admitted guiltily. 

“Ugh, fine! But I want it on record that I didn’t consent to this, and if that jerk even touches my da-Tony(Peter corrected himself  as Rhodey grinned at him knowingly) there will be hell to pay.” The brunette said as his face tinted pink and he turned away coughing.

‘Nice save, Parker.’ He grimaced inwardly.

The door opened and in walked Captain America, The Black Widow, Falcon and Wanda Maximoff—The Scarlet Witch...great.

Steve looked uneasy as he stole a glance at Tony, receiving a dark glare from Peter as the young mad stood up and blocked the super soldier from getting closer.

“Peter, I...”The soldier started but was cut off by an angry arachnid. 

“Save it, Cap. Oh, and its Spiderman to you.” Peter said as he  put his mask back on for good measure, crossing his arms defiantly.

“We don’t have time for this, Stark needs help.” Nat spoke up annoyed at the overprotective young man.

“She’s right kid. You should let Wanda take a look at him--.”Sam was quickly cut off by both Rhodey and Spiderman.

“Like hell, I’m gonna let this psycho near him!” Peter’s voice rang with venom in her direction as she fixed a cold stare his way, her hands glowing temporarily with chaos magic.

“Peter, she’s just trying to help. Step out of the way.” The Captain demanded.

“Or you’ll do what, Captain?” Peter said defiantly, standing straighter then ever and looking him dead in the eye.

“You’re not the only enhanced one here, Rogers. I may be younger but chances are I’ll sense your move before you make it and we both know I’ve got more durability and strength by a long shot, serum be damned.” Spiderman said threateningly.

“All right break it up, before I break you two.” The voice of reason, Banner chimed in.

“One, no one is going to use magic on anyone who isn’t a willing participant , again(with a meaningful look thrown at the witch for added measure). Two, Wanda isn’t the only one who can help Tony. Actually, I think the man I’m thinking of is much more qualified for these types of scenarios, he is a physician and a sorcerer and this is kind of his thing.” Bruce said, matterafactly with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Bruce, no you can’t put Tony’s life in the hands of the man who got us all dusted!”  Steve was outraged at this point not even bothering to hide it.

“As opposed to putting it in the hands of a man who almost put a shield through his chest?” Wherever Bruce went Thor followed. 

Steve Rogers looked like he had been slapped across the face with mijonir at Thor’s sudden appearance and swift judgement.

“Thor?! What...I thought you were off world..” The soldier was frazzled, visbly tensing.

“A friend called and I answered. Anthony Son of Stark will always have my protection.” The God said with a small smile directed at sick man on the couch.

“We were trying to help him, Thor.” Steve said quietly. 

“This is your problem Steven, always trying to take charge and control the situation even when it doesn’t require your leadership.” The blonde man said with a serious look on his face, crossing his arms and towering over the soldier.

“I don’t trust him.” The Captain said quietly,  looking away from everyone reading the undertones of the God’s statement.

“Stephen Strange has proven himself on more than one occasion, to always have the best interests of the world in mind. I think he’s more than capable of helping our friend. Given the Iron Man’s vast influence on the world I would think that he would want to help.” Thor replied nonchalantly.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Peter said with a smile as he removed his mask and sidestepped the Captain to greet the Asgardian properly.

“Hey, Thor welcome back!” The brunette said smiling brightly and greeting the Asgardian with a surprisingly bone crushing hug.

The God’s mood elevated and a broader smile graced his aristocratic features.

“That must’ve been some spider.” He said with a grin as he delivered a strong pat to the young man’s back, one that would’ve sent anyone else flying across the room.

It was a game they liked to play like a brotherly wrestling match. Thor had a lot of respect for Peter Parker. The light of the Avenger’s, the heart of a hero who would give everything for the world, even his life. In some way’s the young man reminded him of Loki, before he was corrupted by the thirst for power and lust for revenge. His eyes fell and he put some distance between Spiderman and himself.

A lot of people viewed Peter as a child, but Thor knew better than to make that mistake. The young man was very perceptive and intelligent, a worthy adversary not to be underestimated.  Peter caught that look, the look of a man who lost everything. If there had been someone who Thanos had rain in on, it was the God. His entire planet, people and family were gone. He was completely alone in the Universe, save for the Avengers and Peter’s heart ached for the blonde because in a sense he understood. Sure, he still had his aunt but he had dealt with loss before and this was on a whole other level. The God was fractured, broken almost beyond repair but he still chose to fight for a world he had no kin in and that was a noble but lonely existence. He often closed himself off.

Tony had told him many a story about what a happy individual the God had been before he had everything, he held dear ripped from him, Peter hoped to one day see that again. Respecting the invisble boundaries the God had drawn.

“So, I’m guessing Doctor Strange doesn’t use a cellphone.” Peter said awkwardly scratching his head.

“You are correct, Peter.” Friday, jumped in.

The brunette deadpanned. 

“Guess I’ll just have to swing by his place then.” He said as everyone else rolled their eyes in amusement. 

That was Peter’s super power. The ability to cut tension with a bad pun at just the right moment, Bruce was the first one to chuckle.

Friday opened the window as if on cue.

“I’ve sent Karen his coordinates.” Friday said as Spiderman leaped out the window and fired a web at a nearby building.

“Let’s hope the Doc is in this dimension.” The brunette said to himself.   


Stephen Strange was an anomaly. He refused to join the Avengers officially but fought alongside them repeatedly because “the fate of the world was at stake.” Peter suspected it was just because he enjoyed arguing with Tony. Nevertheless, it didn’t get boring watching them argue about the dumbest things and turn it into some outrageous petty contest. 

The doctor kept to himself mostly. He was a very private man and seldom revealed anything about himself. The most they knew about him was that he was once a neurosurgeon who had survived a crippling car accident that left him unable to perform surgery and robbed him of controlled mobility in his hands. This was only because one day he had stumbled upon an open window in Tony’s computer that contained the article in question. 

As Spiderman swung through New York towards Greenwich Village. Half hour into his mission a blood curling scream, snapped him out of his thoughts. It was a man’s scream.

“Cuz I have high, high hopes for a living, shooting for the Stars when I couldn’t make a killing.” There was man dressed all in red, singing like a tweaked out fruit loop as he sliced and diced another man in half with brute force completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Peter’s stomach turned and he was gonna be sick.

He landed silently behind the masked lunatic.

“You know, that’s murder.” Spiderman cleared his throat and stood straighter, preparing for a fight.

Deadpool turned around quickly sheathing his Katanas  with expert ease and precision to address the new threat without giving away all the goodies.

His eyes widened in surprise.

“O.M.G its Spiderman!” The psychopath said excitedly holding the sides of his face in mock shock.

Peter was not impressed and looked at the other man in disgust with as much emotion as his mask would allow. 

“Hi, Spidey I’m Deadpool.” Peter looked at the bloodied outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow, Deadpool almost sounded bashful.

Weird.

Spiderman saw his opportunity and took it webbing the outstretched hand quickly against a brick wall in the alley, making fast work and completely plastering the red clad mad man all over it, rendering him  immobile or so he thought.

“That’s rude! You’re not gonna buy me dinner first?” Deadpool asked suggestively, making Peter’s face grow red under his mask.

“Stop saying stuff like that...” He said, looking away from the man for a split second which gave Deadpool enough time to break a few fingers and get to his katanas, who swiftly cut through the webbing in record time.

“What the...” Spiderman was cut off by a loud bang and then pain. Lots of pain. Spiders weren’t bullet proof apparently.  He was mildly surprised when he didn’t land on the cold hard alley floor and two strong arms caught him before he fell.

“Ah, shit  motherfucker.” Deadpool cursed as he shot the offending man in the head, bullseye.

“Your healing factor, how good is it?” The mercenary questioned, all joking aside-truly concerned which irked Peter.

“How do you know about that?” Spiderman said, gasping a little as he clutched at his abdomen. 

“Peter, should I send a distress call to Friday. You’re losing a lot of blood.” Karen asked from the suit’s comm.

“No, Karen. Just, I just need time.” Peter said forgetting about Deadpool for a second.

“So, I guess I’m not the only one with voices in my head.” The sharpshooter pointed out, breaking Peter out of his thoughts as he struggled to breathe.

He felt two hands come up against his face and gripped them with all his strength before they could lift his mask. He suddenly realized where he was and how this happened.

Deadpool felt the force of the younger man’s strength and let out a small laugh.

“You’re going to suffocate and that bullet needs to come out.” He explained with a frustrated sigh as he held the Spiderling up.

“I don’t trust you and I wouldn’t even be in this mess if you hadn’t been murdering people for no reason, you psycho.” Spiderman grunted as he made a move to get up.

“I wasn’t killing people for no reason. I’m a hired gun. I get paid to kill people. So technically you’re stopping me from doing my job. Those guys, they’re part of an underground child prostitution ring and I was hired to take the trash out. "Deadpool said matterafactly.

Spiderman took in the new information and straightened up a little.

“It's still wrong to kill. There’s better ways.” Peter said as he gasped in pain.

“Roll up your mask, Spidey you need air.” Deadpool said seriously, reaching for his mask again.

“How do I know you’re not just trying something funny?” The younger man said in response showing a little less resistance than before.

“Because I have a mystery man kink, sue me.”The mercenary said with a grin making Peter sputter in response.

“If I let you...only half way. My identity--.”  He started and was cut of by the merc.

“Is your biggest treasure along with getting tied  up and having rough angry sex. Yada Yada.”  Deadpool rolled his eyes under his mask and reached for Spiderman’s mask again, surprised that the other man let him.

He found the end of it as Peter coughed at that wildly inappropriate comment and rolled up the mask slowly stopping at the tip of his nose.

It was an understatement to say that Peter felt exposed. A little more and this complete stranger would know who he was so he relaxed a little when the other man stopped and let his hands fall away from his face.

“Of course, Spidey, would be a hottie with soft pouty lips.” The mercenary said softy smiling under his mask. 

“WTF , man.” Peter said standing up quickly and wincing as he bled out. 

Spiderman looked flustered and Deadpool liked pressing his buttons, irritating the younger man was a fun new hobby.

“I don’t have time for this. I have somewhere to be.” Peter said making to shoot up a web and get away from there and then he doubled over and was caught again by the lunatic.

“I have a ride. It's not the Batmobile. I know wrong universe but who cares we could be stuck in some badly written fanfiction by a 30 something disgruntled retail worker, who knows. All I know is that I’m not letting you swing away anywhere until we get that bullet out.” The older man said without a hint of humor getting a faraway look on his face as if he believed his own delusions.

Deadpool called the most reliable cabbie, Dopinder and the man rounded the corner and pulled up to greet them.

This is how Spiderman ended up in the back of a cab bleeding out and  regretting life altogether while Deadpool fuzzed over him in the back seat. Well, at least he was on his way to see a doctor.

Deadpool offered to take the bullet out himself but Peter told him that he knew someone who could patch him up professionally so they headed towards the Sanctum, by the time they arrived Deadpool was practically carrying Spiderman’s pale form when a man in a blue tunic greeted them as the doors swung open.

“Peter?!” Doctor Strange said as he rushed over to the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny that Peter went through all the trouble of protecting his identity just to have Stephen rat him out in front of Deadpool. Comments are appreciated. Kudos are encouraged. Thanks for reading. Will post the next Chapter in 1 to 2 days.


	5. Cannibal Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper drops a bomb. Natasha is both terrified and impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear at one point I'm going to stop dumping on the Rogues. Everyone deserves a second chance. That day is not today however. BTW ill take any suggestions on ship names for Black Widow/Rescue.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own that song. Cannibal Queen is by the Miniature Tigers. I own nothing.

_-Past Events-_

 

 

~~_This is not a test or an SOS_ ~~

~~_I’m no longer on a quest_ ~~

~~_To get girls undressed_ ~~

~~_I search through their hearts_ ~~

~~_And no treasure I found_ ~~

~~_I’m so lucky this one lets dogs hang around..._ ~~

 

The music trailed off as the red head continued her assault on the punching bag.

Remembering the night she wore that ridiculous blue dress, the night she kissed Tony. She aimed another punch and kick as he heart pounded in her chest and her control diminished. The last jab she delivered practically singed the bag and the force of the blow broke the chain that held it. Pepper sunk to her knees as tears rolled down her face freely. She sat against the gym wall, knees pulled up to her chest as grief overtook her.

“Asshole...”She gasped between sobs.

“Miss, Potts?”The Black Widow really lived up to her name; the world class spy could sneak up on anyone.

Unbeknowest to Pepper the blonde Russian had been observing her for a while.

Truth be told, Nat was intrigued and a little intimidated by Virginia Pepper Potts. Not that she would ever admit it, but the woman had to be tough, to put up with such an arrogant, difficult man..Stark. Natasha crouched down and looked at the red head, concern in her eyes.

At this the CEO of Stark industries stood up rather quickly and composed herself.

“I’m fine.” Pepper said, willing herself to believe it. Reminding herself that Natasha Romanoff couldn’t be trusted. Give her an inch and she would take a mile.

“You could use some rest. Your hands...”Nat trailed off looking at what once where finely manicured fingers. Peppers hands had become callous, hard and bruised. The war had started taking a toll on her.

Ever since Rescue had become team leader for the Avengers; she had not stopped not even when Scott Lang, had emerged from the quantum realm giving them a real opportunity to beat Thanos.

The woman trained relentlessly with no regard for her own safety.

Nat sighed as she scratched her head and stood up, looking away from the other woman.

“Is Stark really worth all this?” The spy gestured.

Pepper tensed and she looked up from her musings.

“He’s worth this and more. Anthony Stark deserves to be saved, to be loved..” Pepper stated without hesitation.

“Hm.” The blonde spy replied visibly annoyed.

“You’re not as good a spy as you think you are, Romanoff.” The red head concluded.

“Is that so? "The Black Widow responded with a smirk.

“As the CEO of Stark Industries I had to deal with the press on numerous occasions. Don’t think that just because I wore a pant suit to work I don’t know when I’m being interrogated.” Pepper nonchalantly leaned in and whispered in her ear.

~~_Coming for your heart like a cannibal..._ ~~

Natasha fought the urge to flinch at that and she swallowed hard. She took a moment to gather her wits.

Pepper made her nervous.

The Black Widow cleared her throat and looked at the red head defiantly.

“You’re a good person Virginia. I fail to grasp what you see in him.” That was probably the most honest statement that had ever come from the spy's lips.

“He was negotiating your pardon before Thanos made an appearance.” Pepper said, a look of disappointment on her face.

Natasha gasped as the copper haired woman walked away.

“Wait! You can’t just say that and walk away.” The spy called out in frustration as she grabbed the other woman’s hand and spun her around to face her.

The red head pulled her hand away from the other woman’s as though she had been burned.

“Why not?! You do it, you switch teams all the time!” Pepper said in cold indifference.

At that, Natasha looked as though she had been struck.

The other woman glared at her one last time and continued to leave.

The spy watched as Pepper left, taking in the CEO’s stately posture and confidence. Something within the Russian stirred.

Pepper was a little taller than her, lithe and agile in her strides towards the exit. It’d been a long time since an individual captured her attention. Pepper had proven herself to be somewhat of an intellectual rival.

Natasha vowed silently to gather more intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to start some shit. Sue me. I feel that the Rogues deserve both punishments and rewards and that's where I'm headed. This one was short and sweet but Chapter Six will be all about our favorite God of Thunder. Thor is a good bro. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading.


	6. And Love Said No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is essentially a giant teddy bear. Steve is oblivious and Stephen is a thorn in his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Bucky out of the picture momentarily to give Steve time to grow on his own. Bucky will be back later though because I believe in redemption. Thor is still healing from the loss. This takes place after Deadpool 2, so Vanessa isn't in the picture even though she is mentioned. Stephen is grateful Deadpool saved Peter's life because since the war he had been secretly mentoring him without Tony's knowledge.

Tony’s A.I assured  everyone  that  she would notify them if there were any urgent changes in the genius’ condition.

So, Thor naturally retreated to his room. A man without a planet, but somehow Tony still managed to make him feel welcome. He still remembered what Jane had taught him about Midgardian technology; it was a little primitive compared to Asgardian tech but it proved useful regardless.

There was a clear screen where a TV once rested.

“Um.” The God said silently, unfamiliar of how to operate this equipment.

“Point Break, room access granted. Thor  Odinson , how may I help you today?” Friday inquired in a cheerful tone.

“I’d like to listen to music.” Staring up at the  ceiling  silently  and respectfully.

“Care to be more specific, Mr.  Odinson ?” The woman’s voice pressed.

Thor sighed as he made for the bed and ran a tired hand through his messy blond hair.

“Jane’s  playlist.”His  voice was so low, he was surprised Friday heard him.

Thor kicked off his boots and allowed himself to relax a little as the music faded into his  senses.His  electric blue eyes softened, well at least the one that hadn’t been ripped from his skull.

He laughed bitterly at that thought.

_ “They could never tear us apart.” _

A silent  tear  skated  down his face.

_ “I promise the sun will shine on us again,  _ _ brother.” _ Loki’s  regretful green eyes surged into his soul.

“Brother, you  imbecile.”The  Asgardian whispered  wistfully  and swallowed hard as his heart caught in his throat.

He was the only one left.

Everyone else was killed by  Thanos  and  Ragnarok  had decimated  Asgard .

Steve had been pacing through Stark Tower waiting for news on Tony.There was soft music coming from one of the rooms not far from Tony’s lab. The soldier’s curiosity got the best of him and he stepped closer to the slightly opened door--surprised as the sound of the most breathtakingly beautiful voice  he’d ever heard invaded his senses.   


The blond Asgardian lay there  pensively ,  singing and staring out the  window.Steve  was stunned to witness the man in such disrepair. He had the most solemn expression on his face as silent tears rolled down his  cheeks  and  a lonely Saxophone blared loudly in the distance. Steve breathe d  in the sight and gradually realized he was intruding on a very private moment.

The soft, soulful song rattled his bones and made his stomach turn in a very unfamiliar way.

The song ended and the blond man dried his eyes.

Steve stepped away from the door without alerting the other man.

He began to think about how vulnerable and alone the God  looked.He  was powerful but those tears resonated with boundless  pain.Truth  be told he had never thought of Thor  Odinson  as an emotionally complex man; he was more of an action man, ask  questions  later kind of guy.

The more Steve thought, he remembered.

Bruce mentioned something to him about what happened during his two year  disappearance   from Earth.  Ragnarok .. Asgard  was completely obliterated.  Loki was killed by the Mad Titan not long after –that along with the Asgardians in the ship. Steve gasped.

A man  without  a planet.

Steve couldn’t even begin to think of how painful that existence must be. Suddenly the Captain felt fresh guilt wash over  him ;  he couldn’t lead the team because he was a bad leader and an even worse friend.

He didn’t even know how Thor had lost an eye all he heard from Rocket was that the God had fought his sister, but if she was anything like Loki, he could grasp the severity of that fight.

_ ***4 Months  _ _ Ago _ _ *** _

_ When Bucky finally beat the truth out of  _ _ Steve _ _  he was too exhausted to deny it. He had  _ _ known  the _ _  Winter Soldier killed Tony’s parents and didn’t have the grace to dignify Tony with any semblance of the truth. He had been a coward. He still was. _

_ “Steve, I’m going back under until they can figure out how to take all of Hydra out of me, I’m a liability.” He had had another outburst and almost killed Hope on a mission with the New Avengers. The Winter Soldier had damaged The Wasp’ suit so badly and nearly choked her to death.  He put her in a coma and Scott had gone a rampage as Giant Man. After Carol had managed to  _ _ diffuse the situation it was agreed that James would undergo more  _ _ cryo-sleep _ _  until they were able to find the root of Hydra’s programming and remove it completely. _

_ “You need to fix this Stevie, please.” The long  _ _ dark haired _ _  brunette said, regret and guilt rocking his core. _

_ “It wasn’t your fault, Buck.” Steve pleaded, willing the haunted soldier to look at him. _

_ “I killed his parents, Stevie.” The other man blinked and tears flowed freely from his dark obsidian eyes. _

_ “And the looks you give  _ _ him , _ _  I’ll never have that. I missed it all.” At this James wiped his face on his grey sleeve and walk over to him, his hands finding either side of his face and pressing his lip’s gently against the Captain’s, and running a hand down his spine in a caring manner. _

_ “I want all of you, not just some of you,  _ _ Steven.”At _ _  that  the topic dawned on him and his face got red and he looked away quickly from the other man. He had subconsciously wanted this but couldn’t understand it. _

_ He had been raised in a vastly different era. Things like this weren’t openly discussed or acted on. He felt  _ _ it  and _ _  it felt right . He had also had the idea before to maybe someday share this same feeling with Bucky, until he met Tony that is. _

_ Steve thought he hid that part of himself very well but he wore it on his sleeve for all to see. Any time Iron Man showed up so did Captain America’s knight in  _ _ shining _ _  armor complex which annoyed Tony to no end because he didn’t need saving and apologies are important. _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about, James.” Steve said, unable to help himself. Straightening up his stance and putting some distance between himself and his friend. _

_ “The  _ _ way _ _  you look at him whenever he enters the room, I wish you looked at me like that.” Bucky said with a sad smile. _

_ Steve Rogers suddenly wished the ground would open and swallow him up. _

_ He didn’t want to have this conversation. _

_ “I’m not doing this.” The Captain made to leave. _

_ “Oh, you are Steven Grant Rogers. You need to deal with this because  _ _ its _ _  killing the Avengers." James said in all seriousness. _

_ “This thing where we all just answer the call; show up, fight and go home is not working." Bucky said running a frustrated hand through his shoulder length dark brown hair. _

_ “Buck  _ _ I..he _ _  won’t talk to me, he won’t even look at me.” Steve finally crumbled and his insanely blue eyes watered and overflowed with regret. _

_ “He loved you Stevie, that look on his face—you broke his  _ _ heart.”James _ _  said as he reached for the other man’s wrist. _

_ “He doesn’t like men.” The Captain said biting the inside of his cheek in anxiety. _

_ “You should read more, Steve. Although for most of my life as a soldier I operated under Hydra’s brainwashing. I also got to learn more about my marks. This is what made The Winter Soldier an expert marksman and the perfect killer. Tony Stark, Anthony is an equal opportunity  _ _ player.”Bucky _ _  ended his short speech with a suggestive smirk aimed at the Captain. _

_ Steve thought back to almost every interaction he had had with Iron Man and he gasped. The innuendos, the staring contests, the competitions they had with each other was not very well masked flirting.  _

_ “You’re too innocent Stevie. You miss a  _ _ lot.”Bucky _ _  said hugging him and resting his face against the other man’s stubble. _

_ “I can’t just tell him, B.” Steve said sounding more scared than he ever had before. _

***

James had given him some real advice and he had been sitting on it for months unable to come up with the words and being avoided by Tony like the plague. It was also annoying when that pompous Doctor Strange would show up, he’d spend all his time arguing with the arrogant jerk he barely spared him a glance. Steve promised himself however that he wasn’t going to let his jealousy get the best of him if Mr. PHD could help Tony with that  enchantment  he wasn’t going to stop him because Tony mattered more than his petty rivalry with the doctor.  However, he would still keep  on eye  on Strange.

He didn’t trust him around Tony. 

The man wasn’t unattractive and he was very strong as well. The others tended to make parallels between the two men but he ignored them. Tony wasn’t anything like Strange, Tony’s ego was often overshadowed by his heart something Steve thought  _ Stephen _  was incapable of.

A portal opened and out walked a familiar red cloak followed closely by Spiderman and an unknown man in red.

Speak of the devil and he will come.

Stephen’s grey eyes landed on the Captains and he crossed his arms.

“I heard Tony got into some trouble.” The taller man said with a ridiculous air of superiority. 

“Hi, Spangles!” Deadpool yelled cheerfully from behind Spiderman  as  the  younger man huffed in frustration. 

“Who are you?” Captain America asked narrowing his eyes at the man and his  Katannas . 

“ He’s  none  of your business, Rogers.” The Doctor said as we walked towards Tony’s lab without an invitation in typical Strange fashion.

“Hey, you can’t go in there. You’re not an Avenger.” Steve said as he stalked after the taller man.

“Hello, Friday. May I enter Tony’s workshop?” The Sorcerer said with a cocky smile aimed at the Captain as the doors flew open.

“Tower  Clerance  class 5 Grants you access to any floor in Stark  Tower,  Doctor .” Friday said almost with a grin. Sometimes the  A.I  had  the ability to sound near human, it was spooky.

“Thank you, Friday.” The Doctor said as he smiled and entered the room immediately rushing to the  billionaires  side. Looking for all the world  like  the   prince in Snow White.  Dashing , mysterious  and  a thorn in  Steve’s  side.

“This is worse than a Telenovela on Telemundo.” Deadpool  said  as  he stood next to  Spiderman.

“You have no idea.” Spiderman rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use INXS "Never Tear Us Apart" because one, I like to think that at least in one alternate universe Thor has a beautiful singing voice and two the song reminds me so much of Thor and Loki's relationship and how much it helped shape him. I swear at one point The Captain will stop being such a bonehead and get with the program.


	7. California Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Marvel makes a landing, the spy is annoyed and Pepper is better at love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't watched Captain Marvel yet, I suggest you do also SPOILERS. Not that many but still. I'm planning a pretty big team up and will make sure I'm clear when we are switching between the past and the present. I promise the guys and gals will talk it out but I want to give them time for self discovery and growth.
> 
> The song is called California Friends and its by the Regrettes. I own nothing, except my bad description of technology.

CH 7: California Friends

The Avengers had received a transmission not long after Scott revealed what he knew about the quantum realm.

“Hello, my name is Carol, Carol Danvers—Director Fury sent out a distress signal my way. I’ll be landing on Earth at the Golden Gate bridge, at noon  approximately .” The team was unable to send back a message as the transmission was cut short.

“What do you think it means?” Bruce asked the group.

“It could be a trap.” Steve said as he paced in the lab.

“But she knows, Fury.” Rescue interjected.

The Avengers had been running simulations for weeks with a magnetic power box Bruce and  Shuri  had built  combing  Stark,  Wakandan  and Pym tech with Scott’s help.

The  power  box helped Rescue gain more momentum and even achieve, extended space flight without  comm  failure.

The woman/ alien  seemed  to want to make an entrance. The snap caused mass panic and whoever was left refrained from being in public out of fear, save for the remaining Avengers and heroes; patrolling the streets and making sure other vagrants didn’t see this  as  a nefarious opportunity.

Pepper orchestrated the meeting.

The remaining Avengers and sole guardian took off to California, the jet landed on the vacant bridge and the team slowly exited 5 minutes before noon, ready for anything.

As the clock struck noon; a bright blue light enveloped the sky above and an unfamiliar war craft appeared.

_Will you come a little closer_    
_I've got something to show_ _ya_    
_Look at my friend in California_    
_She really likes the freckles on my face_

Rescue flew swiftly into the air, not sparing a beat. 

“Stand down, we are the Avengers and you need to identify yourself before we deem you a threat to international security.” Pepper readied her  repulsion  alert and scanning for any signs of a potential threat.

A door in the ship opened and out hopped a beautiful  woman with   airy blonde hair, she was suspended  mid air  with a pensive look on her face.

The woman in question was clad in a black and gold flight suit.

“Boss I’m getting off the charts energy reading from the new arrival, stay on your guard.” Friday suggested warily.

“Got it.” Rescue replied as she assumed a defensive stance.

“That won’t work on me miss.” The blonde woman answered with a devilish grin that made Pepper nervous.

Carol was enhanced for sure, she hovered and flew through the air with ease, hoisted by an unknown golden energy.

“Who are you?” Pepper asked trying to confirm her suspicions.

“I’m Major Carol Danvers of the United States  air force  on Earth. Other planets know me as Captain Marvel.” The blonde said as she extended a  hand  out for the Iron Maiden to shake.

At that point, Thor decided to intervene. The God flew into the air alongside Rescue with the help of Stormbreaker.

“Are you  Kree ?” The God of Thunder asked the other woman tentatively, still keeping his distance.

“Once, not any more.” The woman said with a faraway look on her face, her eyes shined briefly with a powerful golden light as she looked down and away.

“Although it would be fun to see this is all through, I suggest we land before your friends freak out.” Thor blinked  quickly,  the woman talked like a Midgardian.

“Fine, but when we get down, do so slowly and peacefully.” Pepper  suggested  as  she pointed her boot jets down  ward  w h ere the other Avengers  and Rocket awaited her call.

“Avengers, assemble for a peaceful meeting—Thor and I are headed down with Carol.” Some of them gasped in surprise as Thor and Rescue made their way down with the newcomer.

Captain America’s eyes widened. 

The woman was beautiful; a born soldier. She stood at ease and nodded her head towards them never taking her eyes off Rescue.

“Hi, I’m Carol. More widely known as Captain Marvel in the extended universe.” The blonde woman said with a proud smile as she greeted all of them.

Natasha was visibly perturbed.

“How do we know you’re not the enemy?” The Black Widow said emphasizing her point by taking a dangerous step closer to the pilot.

“Because, I promised Fury I’d always be here when he needed me.” Carol answered defiantly as Natasha narrowed her eyes at her.

“Stand down,  Widow .” The spy glared at Rescue ,    (who hadn’t lowered her helmet yet) incredulously.

“Don’t tell me you trust  her,  she hasn’t even seen your face.” The Russian protested defensively.

The red head didn’t waste any time and took her helmet off quickly, letting her copper hair rain over her shoulders.

“Happy now?” Pepper rolled her eyes at Nat, annoyed.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Carol said as she pulled Peppers gloved hand  towards her gently    and kissed it, which made Natasha want to eat the other woman alive like an actual spider.

_Won't you come and hold my hand now_    
_I think that you might_ _wanna_    
_Do you ever listen to Madonna?_    
_Yeah_ _I really like the freckle on her face_

“What the hell is happening?!”  Rocket asked loudly looking confused and disturbed.

The other men were just as befuddled.

Rhodey  scratched his head and was the first to speak, lowering the helmet in the War Machine armor as well.

“Um, yes hello we have pending Mad Titan business on our hands.” The colonel said as he gestured around them all.

Everyone seemed to sober up after that statement.

“Nick Fury is my friend, he helped me find myself the first time I came back to Earth.” The blond warrior replied and turned to face  Rhodey , her eyes softening a little.

“Well, we have a plan...” Scott trailed off as he tinkered with the Ant Man suit and brought up a hologram. 

“Before we go further, I need to know where Fury is.” Carol asked, as  concern  marred her usually stoic features.

“Miss Danvers, Nick Fury is  dead  along  with  the  inhabitants of half the universe. That distress signal you received was sent a few moments before the decimation.”

“What?!” Carol’s eyes widened as she searched Peppers face for a lie. Captain Marvel’s fist glowed with a dangerous light for second and then she ran a frustrated gloved hand through her golden locks.

“Help us, help us get them back.” Pepper pleaded as her hand found the other woman’s.

“I told that idiot to call me if it ever got bad.” Carol said looking annoyed.

“Earlier you said that you had affiliation with the  Kree  Force...” The God stepped forward to  inquire.

“I’m human, if that’s what you’re asking, Mr.?” She said standing a little taller, the man in front of her made her a little uneasy. He had the ability to fly and she could’ve sworn she saw some form of Electricity envelope him earlier.

“Thor, son of Odin. I’ve never seen a Midgardian do that without the aid of technology or even some sort of  armor,  or  relic.” Thor said with a thoughtful look on his face. The woman’s eyes widened with realization and she gasped. This must be one of the last remaining God’s of that doomed planet; Asgard.

“I’m special. I was working for the U.S government on a covert project when a powerful engine blew up and I absorbed the full blast of the explosion. I lost all my memories and Nick Fury helped me remember. I can absorb and redirect energy attacks, I can fly and I can lift things that would crush a normal human being under the weight.” She said with a sad smil e , recalling the last time she had seen the man.

“We need all the help we can get Miss Danvers.” A man with curly salt and pepper hair said quietly as he walked out of the jet. 

“Who are all of you?!” She asked a little shocked from all the new information.

“We’re what’s left of the Avengers ma’am.” Captain America said in resignation.

As a calmer Bruce Banner explained the situation in great detail to Carol, Natasha took that opportunity to go talk some sense to the red head bane of her existence; Virginia Pepper Potts.

“You can’t just add someone new to the roster without proper approval, you know?” The spy said annoyed looking at the distracted redhead who annoyingly kept glancing over at the new arrival.

“You are the last person who should be lecturing me on Avenger decorum, Miss Romanoff.” Pepper said with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin on her face.

“This isn’t a game, Virginia. People’s lives are at stake.” Natasha said turning the red head to look at her.

“Which is why we need her help. I want to get them all back too if it’s the last thing I ever do. Besides we need more heavy hitters and it would be interesting to see how she fares against the Hulk.” Pepper said, sounding more hopeful than she had in a while.

Natasha didn’t trust Carol Danvers but she trusted Pepper and so  far  all her calculations had panned out and the woman really knew what she was doing, great at strategy and an exemplary leader.

The spy coughed and looked away. This was the third time she had caught herself thinking deeper into her relationship with the CEO. 

_ Dangerous thoughts Romanoff. _

The spy told herself she was just being cautious but  really  she found Carol to be a little intimidating. Something about the other  woman  made  her skin crawl and it truly irked her that, she hadn’t been on Earth ten minutes and already she was an Avenger, the urge to roll her eyes was very strong.

_If I think that you might like me_    
_I might start getting lonely_    
_When I think about how you can't hold me_    
_Do you like the freckles on my_ _face_

From the looks of it  she  wasn’t the only one  who was a little skeptic.

Steve had that same look on his face but raised an eyebrow as he caught Natasha looking at Pepper instead of the new comer.

The look of someone used to watching their own back, the look of someone who was very adept at reading body language and quite frankly the only man who could almost  rival  her  inquisitive skills.

“Does she know?” Steve asked quietly as he went to stand next to the Russian woman.

“Hn.” She replied, tensing just slightly.

“You’re reading too much into things, Steve.” The soldier smiled lightly and looked at her.

“You’re looking at her the same way I look at...” He stopped himself at that as guilt wrenched in his heart with brute force. Tony was somewhere trapped in space, with limited supplies and no communication. Earth had lost her best defender.  He didn’t want it to end this way. His call, the call they received from the Iron Man armor a few days ago had reinvigorated their efforts. Tony had sounded weak and scared a far cry from his usual mask of arrogance. The genius was still alive but he wouldn’t last much longer. Steve made a fist.

“We have to get him back.” He said closing his eyes and trying his best not to let tears fall.

“When we do you need to talk with Tony, Steve. You need to fix  this,  we need everyone to win. This is not like before, we only get one shot and if we miss, we lose everything.” She said sneaking another look at the red head before turning a serious face to the soldier.

“Take your own advice, Romanoff.” He said nudging her shoulder and motioning towards Pepper as the others talked amongst themselves.

_I think I love you but then I think_    
_No way!_    
_I_ _gotta_ _go but I_ _wanna_ _stay_    
_Just stay!_    
_I guess I'll save it for another day, well OK?_    
_I think I love you but then I think_    
_No way!_    
_I_ _gotta_ _go but I_ _wanna_ _stay_    
_Just stay!_    
_I guess…_

“That’s not an option for me, Steve.” The spy said, resolutely. The woman detested any situation where she wasn’t in control. Notoriously dominating and completely terrified of intimacy, not sex. Sex was a  weapon,  intimacy made her feel exposed. Pepper was different, she wore her  emotions  on her sleeve but didn’t let them suffocate her. Pepper was better at love  than  Natasha . She was in love with a fool but her feelings were raw and real, not something superficial. The idea of Tony coming back to fight with them  was  a  great one, the idea of Tony marrying the CEO upon his return was not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Next Chapter will bring a bigger focus on Spidey/Pool and Dr. Strange breaking Tony out of that enchantment with a slight Steve/Thor moment thrown in just because.


	8. Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is the sorcerers apprentice, Deadpool is a self conscious sweet heart and Steve gets a lesson in tact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought this song "Hate Me" by Blue October perfectly depicted Tony's struggle with addiction and self acceptance.

Stephen went straight into doctor mode as he rushed to Tony’s side; immediately going to check the other man’s temperature before a strong tan arm shot up to stop him. 

“Stark, I need to check for fever...your vitals...” The doctor trailed off lowering his hand. 

“No can do Doc, I may be contagious.” Tony said coughing as blood poured freely from his nose and he jolted in pain. Even on his death bed the man was a stubborn ass. 

Stephen rolled his eyes and proceeded to examine Tony anyway. 

“Don’t I can’t have anyone get hurt.” The genius was in and out of delirium, twisting and turning painfully as the thorny black mark spread through his arms scalding his skin. 

The sorcerers eyes grew wide with sudden realization as he recognized the curse plaguing the billionaire. 

Doctor Strange stood up abruptly to face the others. 

“Did anyone touch him? Close skin contact, after he was cursed?” The sorcerer looked seriously at everyone in the room. 

“Cursed?! What do you mean cursed?” The Captain was the first to speak. 

Stephen sighed in annoyance and began the loathsome task of explaining the intricacies of magic to bonehead super soldiers. 

“I mean another “wizard” as Stark so poignantly puts it every time I have  to save his ass, whammed him with some powerful magic from the dark dimension. This particular enchantment is meant to feed on his soul. He is currently stuck between this reality and some of the darkest ones his mind can conjure. And knowing Stark it won’t be long until it completely consumes his soul and kills him.” The doctor ended his  statement sharply. 

“I like that guy he has cool magic tricks and looks like Sherlock.” Deadpool said brightly, reminding everyone in Tony’s workshop of his exuberant presence. 

“Who the hell are you?” Natasha said sizing up the newcomer. 

“Oh, I’m sorry guys that’s Deadpool.” Spiderman said sounding a little more bashful than usual. 

“Wade Wilson..the mercenary?!” The spy said quietly—now completely on alert, reaching for her gun. 

_Wade Wilson. I’ll just save that for later._ Peter thought as he made to defend  Deadpool from whatever attack the Russian was planning. 

“You brought a mercenary to Stark Tower?!” Steve Rogers whirled around to face Peter incredulously.  

“First off, way to give away my secret identity  _Charlie’s_ _Angels_   however, I think you got bigger fish to fry—Bosley over there doesn’t look so good.”Deadpool said as he gestured towards the ailing man on the couch. 

“Fuck you, did you just call me Bosley? You got some explaining to do, kid.” Tony coughed out offended. 

Stephen  smirked. 

“Um, I’m sorry Mr. Stark but he saved my life...” Spidey said as he scratched his head and looked over at the genius apologetically. 

Tony’s whiskey brown eyes softened at that. 

“Fine, he can stay,” The billionaire conceded. 

“Thanks  _Dad_.” Deadpool said grinning as Peter stumbled and choked at the audacity. 

“Nice try but you’ll have more luck getting a broken limb than being my son in law.” Tony said cockily directing a smirk at Spiderman. 

“Hey, not cool...” Peter said feeling attacked and finally taking his mask off to address his mentor. 

A loud whistle was heard through the room. 

Sam Wilson face-palmed hard. 

“Stephen please help him.” Peter looked at him with those pleading doe eyes of his. The doctor cracked just a smidge and Tony wondered how Peter and the Doctor ended up on first name basis, a little hurt that Peter wasn’t as comfortable with him. 

“Peter, its not up to me. I can take the curse but the magic I’m about to use is dangerous and I’m not one to use my power on someone without consent. Stark has to be on board and I would still be at the mercy of whatever reality he finds himself reliving.” The Doctor said placing a gentle gloved hand on the younger man’s shoulder. 

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head_    
_They're crawling like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_    
_Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone_    
_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_  

“So do it.” Steve Rogers said immediately, shocking no one. 

“Excuse you... I’m right here.” The genius gestured, irritated. 

“It’s Stark’s choice not yours Mr. Rogers.” Stephen said standing straighter and narrowing his grey eyes at the other man. 

“Its Captain Rogers.” Steve said defiantly. 

“I’m not in the army and I’m not an Avenger.” The sorcerer replied smugly. 

“Okay, Mister Strange but we are talking about Tony’s life here..” He was then swiftly cut off by Doctor Strange. 

“It’s Doctor actually, I’m here as a doctor and master of the mystic arts second and it is precisely because its his life on the line and very powerful magic why he deserves a choice.”The doctor stated in defense of patient body autonomy. 

_There's a burning in my pride,_    
_A nervous bleeding in my brain_    
_An ounce of peace is all I want for you_    
_Will you never call again?_  

“If I agree to do this I need to know just how invading this magic is. I had run ins with bad mojo before, Doc.”Tony said quietly, stunning everyone. 

“I would have to speed up the progression of the curse while simultaneously pulling your soul from hell, if the pain from burning doesn’t kill you, the cardiac arrest just might. I won’t fair any better, worse if my soul is caught by a reaper in that reality. I’ll be able to see what you see and once I start I’ll have to finish.” The sorcerer explained apprehensively. 

“I-I’ll do it.”Tony said as he looked at Peter and struggled a little bit to sit up. 

“I need a few things before we start and everyone else is going to have to wait outside, except for Peter, Peter can stay. Also, one moment please.” And at that the sorcerer opened a portal into Metro General. 

Stephen could be heard arguing with a female voice as he stepped back through the portal with a brunette woman in blue scrubs. 

“This is Doctor Christine Palmer, regular doctor non-magic type, still extraordinary when it comes to saving lives. Christine, these are the Avengers and that’s Anthony Stark.” Stephen finished with a professional air. 

“Stephen Vincent Strange, you'll not have me resuscitate you again over some otherworldly mission. I have other patients to attend to, ones who don’t constantly put themselves in danger because of “the fate of the universe.” Christine stuck an accusatory demanding finger in the other doctor’s chest. 

“Your middle name is Vincent?!” Tony and Peter chorused, snapping Christine out of her tirade. 

“Its what it says on my birth certificate.” Stephen said matterafactly as Tony and him exchanged a small look. 

“Oh, you’re Tony Stark; ‘the stubborn ass’ he never stops bitching about.” Christine said with an evil smile directed at Stephen who quickly pretended to lose his hearing. 

“I like her,  _Vincent_.” Tony said with a smirk aimed tauntingly at the doctor. 

“It’s Doctor,  _Anthony_.”The sorcerer said as the cloak billowed behind him in indignation. 

_And will you never say that you love me_    
_Just to put it in my face?_    
_And will you never try to reach me?_    
_It is I that wanted space_  

“Nice guess, dick.”  The genius snapped back. 

“Beer wizard!” Thor exclaimed cheerfully as he entered the room and patted the sorcerer on the back. 

“Okay, too many people. Nice to see you again Mr. Odin-son.” Stephen said acknowledging the God with a small smile before addressing the problem at hand. 

“Right, everyone else scadattle; I need the wizard, Dr. Palmer and the kid to stay. Friday please make sure Mr. Wilson doesn’t get into any trouble while he waits, if he chooses to wait.” Tony cleared the room at Steve’s protests and Deadpool cheered gaining a quizzical look from the God of Thunder. 

“And who are you masked man in red?” Thor asked the other man curiously on the way out. 

“Oh, hey big guy, I’m what you would call a business man.”Wade said smiling under his mask. 

“He’s a murderer,  Thor.”Steve said looking angry and frustrated as he paced outside Tony’s workshop. 

“Jeeze what crawled up you ass and laid eggs, Spangles?” Wade said masking his annoyance with humor. 

“What tight abs over there means is; I kill people for money, I used to kill everyone. I’m doing my twelve steps at Lady Margaret's.” Deadpool explained taking a step back and expecting swift backlash from the God. 

What he got left the usually mouthy merc, speechless, Thor simply patted him on the back and smiled brightly at the other man. 

“That’s a commendable feat, we must always try to do better, and what’s your name my friend? I heard Peter say you saved his life.” The blonde God smiled kindly, welcoming the stranger. 

“Mu name is Wade Wilson but people know me as Deadpool.” Wade said, striking a pose. 

“Is that why you’re wearing all red?” The blonde inquired, intrigued. 

“Its so the bad guys don’t see me bleed.” Wade explained earnestly. 

“He’s got a healing factor, Thor.” Steve rolled his eyes, exasperated. 

“Right you are ‘oh Captain my Captain’ but its better than yours and Spideys and faster than Wolverine’s. Deadpool shot back pleased at the  wide eyed look he received from the soldier. 

“You have some kind of invulnerability?” The God questioned looking stunned. 

“I have witnesses who say they saw the Juggernaut rip me in half. I’ve inhaled enough cocaine to kill all of skid row and blew myself up to no avail. With a mug like this, who wouldn’t want to?” The mercenary quickly pulled his mask up to emphasize his point, kind of like ripping off a band aid. 

Natasha and some of the others who had tuned into the conversation gasped. 

“I know right, its like a nut sack with teeth.” Wade said shifting uncomfortably. 

“How?” Natasha asked, finally composing herself, the man looked like a burn victim. 

“By mutating cancer cells...” Wade said sadly. 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Its what’s in our souls that matters I think,” Thor said smiling sincerely and putting an arm around the other man in a half hug. 

_In a sick way I want to thank you_  
_For holding my head up late at night_  
_While I was busy waging wars on myself,_  
_You were trying to stop the fight_  
_You never doubted my warped opinions_  
_On things like suicidal hate_  
_You made me compliment myself_  
_When it was way too hard to take_

The mercenary was relieved to notice that Peter had been too engrossed in the deep discussion with Tony Stark and the Sorcerer to notice his unmasking and so he quickly put the mask back on, feeling a little better instantly. 

Inside the lab Tony gaped at Stephen and Peter like they had grown two heads. 

“Kid, care to explain why the kind doctor requires your assistance?” Tony looked at the younger man expectantly. 

“Um..uh.” Peter looked nervously between the two older men. 

“Spill it, Pete.” Tony pressed the friendly arachnid. 

“Well, you see Stephen—he offered to take me to Kamar Taj and teach me some cool martial arts and I got good, like real good. I’m sorry.” The younger man  took the opportunity to reveal the  sling ring on his  hand as he opened up a unique looking portal and perched himself on top of the couch next to the billionaire with lighting speed. The silver light that imitated the look of a spider’s web  faded as the portal closed.  

“What?!” Tony looked both impressed and annoyed at being kept in the dark. 

“He’s fast Stark, he’ll be able to pull us through when I’ve done away with the curse.” The doctor insisted avoiding eye contact with the billionaire and choosing to pick off invisible lint from his cloak. 

“Science is better. I’m hurt Peter. It’s the cape isn’t it?” Tony said with a hint of humor as he wiped blood from his mouth. 

“Its a relic; The Cloak of Levitation, douche bag.” The doctor said as the cloak fluttered roughly in indignation. 

“Are you two done with the pissing contest, yet?” Christine interrupted as she motioned towards the two beds adjacent to each other and the defibrillator pads accompanying them. 

She was able to pull all the equipment they would need through the portal and then some. 

“Okay, boss everything is properly connected to Stark tech. All systems go!” Friday gave the green light, still managing to sound worried about her creator. 

Tony stumbled as he made to get up and was caught by Peter. Together they walked over to the bed. 

“We’ll talk about this later, Pete.” Tony said looking a little disappointed. Its like Peter didn’t trust him. 

“He’s not the asshole you think he is.” Peter said in defense of the sorcerer. 

“Later Pete, Tony shushed him. 

“Lets get this show on the road, magic man.” The genius said as he looked over and saw the other man tediously undoing the many belts on his robes and sit up shirtless whilst Doctor Palmer attached the electrodes to monitor his vitals and oxygen. The man had well defined broad shoulders, although gravely scarred from past battles. He was built for martial arts, slender but toned from years of training. 

“The gloves too, Stephen.” Doctor Palmer instructed, receiving a grunt in response. The sorcerer surprisingly obliged after a few seconds. 

Tony glanced over to the other man and caught a glimpse of his badly scarred shaking fingers before the Doctor hid them away quickly. 

“So, we doing this Strange?” Tony asked hesitantly. 

“I need you to understand the severity of what we are about to do.” Stephen said , his eyes darkening with countless possibilities. 

“I’m aware.” Tony replied tentatively. 

“By the powers of the Vishanti...” Stephen began as he weaved an invisible thread in mid air and his body went limp. 

At that very moment Tony felt a sharp searing pain, flow through his spine, blacking out. He woke up to Steve Rogers ramming Howard Stark’s shield through his neck. 

_So I'll drive so fucking far away_   
_That I never cross your mind_   
_And do whatever it takes in your heart_   
_To leave me behind_

Tony knew he was going to die. It was over. 

_“Fight it Anthony,” An unfamiliar rough voice suggested._  

_“Just a guy in a suit,” Tony murmured in response to the voice._  

_Stephen watched in anger, fear and awe as Anthony Edward Stark was pummeled to death by Captain America with brute and_ _unrelenting force. The doctor felt every blow, emotional and physical, saw the motivation behind the senseless attack and  understood it the way Tony only could and it hurt. It was a pain unlike the sorcerer had ever felt before. It_ _coarsed_ _through his bones and shattered_ _all  hope_ _._  

_The world didn’t deserve Tony Stark._  

_“Tony, Peter think about Peter. He needs you.” Stephen panted out as he manipulated his astral form to hover over the dying man._  

_“Whatever he did to me, does not amount to the damage I’ve done to the world.” Tony coughed out, resolute in his fate._  

_“Peter, NOW!” Doctor Strange shouted, desperately hoping the young spider apprentice would hear him._  

_“I’m trying Stephen, but you’ve got company.” Spiderman said as he saw a dangerous cloud of smoke gather around the genius’ still form, pulling him into a pool of blood  made of forgotten souls and locked away entities._  

_“Tony listen to me. It never has to be like this. Listen to my_ _voice.”Stephen_ _implored as both him and the cloak held the man’s soul just above bad water._  

_Suddenly the scenery changed and Tony_ _gripped  Stephens_ _hand quite literally holding on for dear life. Desperately trying to keep his head above the water, it was getting harder to breathe._  

_“Hold this, Tony.” He said as he wrapped an astral web around the genius. The reaper had found the doctor, it was there to guard the gateway and right now they were both straddling that line._  

_A reaper had found them._  

_Stephen had finally made a promise he couldn’t keep. Any minute_ _now  the_ _messenger was going to finish the draw on Tony’s life force, effectively delivering him to that hellish afterlife.  So the_ _sorcerer drew on the power of the time stone effectively incapacitating a reaper; even time_ _can  be_ _extended. The doctor trapped the demon in a time loop and teleported it to a dimension the_ _sorcerer had constructed himself just in case one day he needed to hold a prisoner, somewhere safe. The man knew he wouldn’t be able to hold the gate keeper for too long before more came looking for it, but it was all he could do to save Tony’s life._  

_Still Stephen couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that_ _swept through him_ _as  he_ _felt a strong web pull him through the veil , his skin burning, sizzling as an invisible fire tried its hardest to_ _incinerate his very soul.  He felt the connection fade slightly every time the creature tried to break free, it would eventually drain him to put that much magic towards trapping a creature that powerful and_ _multidimensionally connected._  

Christine Palmer panicked. AGAIN. 

Stephen had done it again. 

There was no way she was responsible for the death of Tony Stark and Stephen Strange. 

It just couldn’t be. 

And she watched in awe as the young man Peter Parker pulled what looked like ghostly forms of both men from the abyss. 

Stephen’s body was charred and slowly healing while Tony’s body was enveloped in a bright blue protective light. Twin flat-lines echoed in the lab as Christine got to work, slamming the defibrillators against Tony’s chest jolting the man awake. 

“Peter...pet..”The genius breathed out harshly, eyes wide with fear.All the color gone from his face. 

“Mr. Stark—D-dad please.”Peter pulled down his mask and held on to the man desperately trying to soothe him. Tony didn’t blink, it was like he wasn’t  really there and when he did blink a single small tear skidded down his frightened face.  

“Boss, Doctor Strange is unresponsive, his body is going into shock. He was very badly burned.” Friday announced, breaking the genius from his trance. 

“Don’t you fucking dare Stephen!” Christine yelled  in exasperation as tears fell from her eyes and she  upped the voltage to max point and slammed the pads on the sorcerers chest with brute force. 

It was the last shock that woke a livid looking sorcerer. Tony had never seen the man look so angry, so concentrated. Smoke  evaporated from his skin and the burns on his face and neck were engulfed in a white light , healing the worst of them. The man ripped the electrodes off his chest, determined—calling over his relic in the process. The cloak immediately flew and landed atop his shoulders. Stephen phased through the glass that separated Tony’s lab from the common room where everyone’s attention was rapt at the disturbing scene that had played before them. 

“You.” Stephen said, resolutely lowering an icy glare at Steve Rogers. 

It was all the sorcerer said before he landed on his feet softly in front of the soldier only to punch him hard through a portal, fist shaking—ignoring the shooting pain in his hand. He sealed the portal and braced himself against the wall by where the Captain had vanished, breaths coming in labored. 

No one had ever seen the doctor so out of control. 

Peter ran towards the doctor, a flabbergasted look on his face, mouth open wide in question. 

“He’s not dead.” The sorcerer responded to the younger man’s silent question before  disappearing through another portal. 

“Shit.” Peter said under his breath. 

“Mind telling us what the fuck just happened, Peter?” Clint asked, irritated and astonished at what he had just witnessed. 

“I think I know where he sent Steven.” Thor said clearing his throat. 

Everything had happened so fast. There was no time to react. 

Captain America fell for what felt like an eternity. He didn’t understand what had prompted the sorcerer to react so violently but he couldn’t shake the look on Tony’s terrified face no matter how hard he tried. His mouth had stayed open in a silent scream, it haunted him.  What could elicit such a reaction in the genius.  

When he thought he would lose consciousness  from the blood rushing rapidly to his  brain he found himself landing on the familiar bulk of the Norse God.  He recognized the bi frost from Stormbreaker anywhere, when everything stopped spinning he realized he had landed in Thor’s outstretched arms. The blonde looked somewhat amused at the situation as she shook his head and suppressed a laugh. 

“Hello, Steven.” The blonde said as he greeted him with a smirk and the Captain felt his face get hot. 

The soldier quickly scrambled to his feet and off the taller man. 

“What happened?” Steve asked. 

“You brought upon yourself the wrath of a very skilled wizard it seems.” Thor said thoughtfully resting a hand on his chin as he set his weapon down and sat on the ground of what appeared to be a very familiar forest. 

“This..” Steve said quietly to himself as he looked around. He remembered every battlefield he had ever been on. This was the forest, the forest in which he and Tony had met Thor. 

“You told me to drop my hammer.” The God said reminiscing with a sad smile. 

“Take me back to Tony’s lab, Thor.” The Captain said seriously. 

“No, Steven.” The God said as he sat on a boulder thoughtfully and sharpened storm breaker with a nearby stone.  

“What do you mean, no?” The soldier was annoyed to say the least. 

“You know, you have a very nasty habit of running head first into the field without even the slightest hint of a plan. I’m assumed to be the most daft Avenger but you far exceed expectations in that department. I can only venture to guess that the reason the wizard attacked you tonight is because of something he saw whilst trying to save Anthony.” Thor said looking at him directly and not bothering to mince words. 

Steven collapsed on his legs and sat against a nearby tree in the forest. Mulling over the God’s words looking at the ground, defeated. 

“I hurt him.” Steven said to himself, sounding regretful. 

“I believe in redemption. My father did too, Loki taught me that it was possible. I’ve seen people change. I’ve seen people become better. You are not a bad man Steve Rogers. Impulsive yes, bad no.” The blonde said as he paused sharpening his ax and giving the super soldier a small smile. 

Steve could hear the hitch in the God’s voice at the mention of his brother and father, it was subtle but noticeable to someone with enhanced hearing. There was fresh pain there.Unspeakable pain. 

_And with a sad heart, I say bye to you and wave_    
_Kicking shadows on the street_    
_For every mistake that I had made_    
_And like a baby boy,_    
_I never was a man_    
_Until I saw your blue eyes crying,_    
_And I held your face in my hand_  

_Hate me today_    
_Hate me tomorrow_    
_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is all about Stephen and the new can of worms he opened by saving Tony's life, again because no Ironstrange is ever complete without a selfless act of love.


	9. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirtless Doctors and stubborn geniuses. This song is by Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lets bring the focus on our two favorite stubborn jackasses shall we? Also I'm bad at peeling lemons.

CH 9: Separate Ways

Stephen arrived at the Sanctum, breaths coming in fast.

In less than 5 minutes, Stephen had broken everything; angrily trashing his room. Wong of course came in and mystically smacked some sense into the crazed  sorcerer .  Sorcerer  Supreme or not, Wong promptly put a stop to the former surgeon by sending him  flying  across  the room. 

_Here we stand_    
_Worlds apart_    
_Hearts broken in two, two, two_    
_Sleepless nights_    
_Losing ground_    
_I'm reaching for you, you, you_

“Stephen  Strange ,  tell me why you so rudely interrupted Bey time?!” The robust  sorcerer   questioned looking at the other man disappointed.

“Was it another nightmare?” Wong pressed, going to help the doctor up; the cloak took this opportunity to smack the other  sorcerer  in retaliation for the earlier attack.

For the first time in his life Wong saw Stephen express the most emotion since he had met the man.

His hands shook uncontrollably, he  sat  crumpled  against the wall shirtless  and face lowered as utter anguish threatened to creep out. 

_Feelin_ _' that it's gone_    
_Can change your mind_    
_If we can't go on_    
_Survive the tide, love divides_

Stephen closed his eyes.

“I-I saw Captain America almost kill Tony.” Stephen choked out as he sobbed silently, not daring to look at the other man. He shut his eyes  tighter  and  rivers of tears just fell.

“Stephen, that doesn’t explain your state of undress and why your hand is injured.” The monk said as he calmly  assessed   the bruised bleeding knuckles, he could see a bit of the metal implants in the man’s hand.

“I went to help them with a mystical issue concerning Stark;  Mordo targeted  him...cursed him. He was going to steal his soul.  So  I trapped a reaper in a pocket dimension.” The doctor  explained , regaining his composure.

“You did, WHAT?!” The monk looked at him both frightened and shocked.

“It was killing  him ,  it saw me. I had to.” The doctor said, finally wiping his face.

“Being a  sorcerer  supreme Master of the Mystic Arts you have to realize the plague  Mordo  managed to unleash on you. They are going to come looking to collect.” Wong pointed out as he summoned a bowl of warm water and the cloak went to go get towels.

“You stupid arrogant  sorcerer .” The librarian admonished as he gently cleaned the blood off the doctor.

“I don’t know what came over me.” Stephen said in a quiet voice looking away from the other man. 

“ Its  that Spiderman/child/  sorcerer's  apprentice. He finally got through that thick skull of yours. I’m so proud of you. This is progress, Stephen.” At the mention of  Peter  the cloak seemed to  woosh  through the room like a familiar young protege from Queens. The thought of Peter made Stephen subconsciously hold his chest like it hurt. He felt guilty for leaving Peter to clean up his mess without an explanation.

“This is grow th .” Wong concluded knowingly.

Stephens face tinted pink for all of 2 seconds before he realized and it was gone.

“I punched that smug bastard in the face.” The  sorcerer  said with an unapologetic arrogant grin.

“Stephen, Doctor—Mister Strange what did you do?!” Peter said as he let himself into Stephen ’s  room through a grey portal, Deadpool in tow.

“Yeah, Doc  Irondad  is freaking out.” Deadpool said as Peter blushed and Wade stroked his fingers, encouragingly then letting his hands fall at his sides. 

“He keeps screaming a name over and over.”  The  sorcerer's  apprentice said sounding a little ruffled.

“Peter I-I wanted to apologize for my hurried departure...I--” He was quickly cut off by a worried Peter Parker.

“Who is April, Stephen?” Spiderman asked seriously.

At the mention of that name Stephen visibly closed off to the  world as  the cloak wrapped itself around the doctor as though hugging him.

“His sister, she passed away...” Wong silently explained.

“I need to fix this.” Stephen said rising to his feet.

“You need to rest.” Wong said crossing his arms and getting an insulted slap in the shoulder by a very frustrated cloak of levitation.

“Let’s go, Peter.” The  sorcerer  said as he walked towards the young man, shirtless, heaving but determined.

As Doctor Strange, Peter and Deadpool entered the lab through a portal Friday issued an alarm.

“Boss is catatonic. He has lost complete control of his suit.” The A.I announced apprehensively.

The nanobots in the housing unit kept activating the armor and deactivating it as Tony shook and yelled out April’s name in anguish. 

“Stark, listen.  It  happened  a long time ago.” The  sorcerer  said as he knelt  shirtlessly  over the other man, muttering protective spells under his breath as blue streams of light engulfed Tony’s still form and Stephen gently held the other man’s face in his hands.

The blue light vanished and Tony’s frightened tear stained eyes fluttered open.

“Steph...Stephen?!” The billionaire breathed out, instinctively pulling the other man into a fierce hug not caring that they weren’t alone and the doctor was shirtless. He had never been happier to see someone.

“She’s long gone, Anthony.” The doctor explained and patted Tony on the back one last time before he pulled away reluctantly.

“You were so young.” The genius said to himself.

Steve Rogers stared through the glass.

Tony seemed to hold on to one of the  sorcerer's  hands for dear life until the former surgeon let go, subconsciously realizing his scarred hands were on full display.

_Someday love will find you_    
_Break those chains that bind you_    
_One night will remind you_    
_How we touched_    
_And went our separate ways_

“How convenient.” The Captain said facing the demi god with a glare.

“Whatever do you mean, Steven?!” Thor exclaimed, mock offended.

“They’re your friends not mine.” The Captain said as he huffed in annoyance and looked away from the blond.

Steve expected the full wrath of an infuriated God, what he got was far from it.

“We’re all friends, family— Steven.”The  God said placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on the soldier’s forehead and letting his hands fall at his sides immediately.  Steve was speechless after that and confused about missing that feeling as soon as it was gone.

*BACK IN TONY’S WORKSHOP*

“What happened, Fri?” Tony asked warily.

“You--you lost control of the armor, boss. Doctor Strange was able to get you out of the trance. He almost died in the  process.”The  A.I concluded.

“Mr. Stark are you OK?” Peter asked letting his mask down again.

“Son I—I need a minute.” Tony said as he took in his surroundings for the first time after being resurrected.

Peter blushed and bounced with happiness. 

“Um, sure dad.” Peter said as he beamed and dragged Wade out of  Tony’s  workshop with him.

“Well, aren’t you two the cutest sight, can I go now?” Christine asked, rolling her eyes at the pair but instantly relieved that no one died.

“Uh, sure.” Stephen said opening up another portal with a wave of this hands and an apologetic smile aimed at his longtime friend.

“You make sure that man rests. Call me.” The brunette said, gesturing towards the bewildered billionaire currently trying to catch his bearings.

The  sorcerer  only nodded in response.

“Friday, initiate  lock  down sequence.” Tony commanded as he turned over to the other man expecting answers.

Iron Man anticipated the Avengers barging in so he  initiated  that  protocol  in order to have a minute alone to talk with the  sorcerer .

“Stay, we need to talk.” Tony said as he beckoned the  Sorcerer  closer and sat up straight on the bed.

“Stark...I  can’t.”Stephen  started suddenly feeling exposed. Tony tried to not to let it sting that the doctor was back to addressing him by his surname.

“Can it, Winifred. That was your sister wasn’t it?” Tony cut him off visibly disturbed.

“That’s none of your concern.” The doctor countered, annoyed and making fast work at getting dressed and putting his signature gloves back on.

“When were you  gonna  tell us about  Dormamu ,  you  senseless prick?!” Tony said slamming his fist on the bed angrily.

“Like I said to  _ your _   CAPTAIN . I’m not Avenger. I’m the  Sorcerer  Supreme. I work alone.” Stephen said instantly regretting his words the minute they slipped out.

_If he ever hurts you_    
_True love won't desert you_    
_You know I still love you_    
_Though we touched_    
_And went our separate ways_

Tony felt the doctor’s words like a slap in the face.

“Get the fuck out.” Iron Man said as the suit enveloped him.

“Tony  he..I.”Stephen  didn’t let himself finish as he resolutely exited the other man’s lab through a portal looking defeated.

“Boss, the other Avengers are threatening to tear up the tower. Please stand down.” Friday pleaded trying her best to sooth her creator.

*OUTSIDE THE LAB*

“Hey, hey cool off Spidey.” Trying to calm down the worried brunette.

“Just ugh, I feel like I should do something.” Peter said as he ran a frustrated hand through his brown curly locks.

“Give them time, kid.” Wade said reassuringly.

“Not you too, fuck.” Peter said as he sighed in exasperation and punched Deadpool on the arm.

“You’re young and I’m nothing to look at.” Deadpool said quietly looking down, lost in his own thoughts.

“I’ll have you know  I’m 22 year old , in college and very limber.” Peter said  boldly  pulling  the mercenary closer by the hips.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Parker.” Wade relented, a little taken aback by that impressive show of confidence.

“ Wanna  bet?” The younger man said as he pulled Wade even closer and swiftly  portaled  them to his apartment.

“What, what are you doing?”  Deadpool asked nervously as the younger man unzipped and gingerly stepped out of his super suit.

“I-I need to not think about all this for a little  while.”Peter  Parker had grown up an Avenger and you could tell. His body was sculpted like fine marble. He wore only a thin pair of black briefs underneath as he reached for the Sky vodka under his bed and took a hefty sip.

_Troubled times_    
_Caught between_    
_Confusion and pain, pain, pain_    
_Distant eyes_    
_Promises we make_    
_Were in vain, in vain_

“Trust me, you don’t want this.” Wade said rather forlornly.

“A few hours ago, you wouldn’t stop throwing yourself at me, what gives?!” Peter demanded as he inched closer to the merc.

“That’s before I thought I had a chance.” Deadpool said looking away dejectedly.

Peter huffed out impatiently and dragged the other man to bed using all his strength. Unfair advantage.

“If everyone around me could stop treating me like a child, that would be great.” The brunette said, emphasizing his point by straddling Wade.

It was becoming harder and harder for the mercenary to decline such an inviting offer. The sharpshooter took off his Katanas; Bea and Arthur and let his gun holsters slide off as he pinned Spiderman underneath him, grinding his hips into the younger man, gaining a startled moan.

“I’m  gonna  do to you what Bush did to the economy.” Wade whispered as he leaned down and nipped at Peter’s ear playfully, slipping his mask back down right after.

“Don’t talk about it, be about it.” The slender young Spider said with a smirk as he gripped Wade’s ass appreciatively, a little  disappointed  Deadpool still had his suit on.

“Let me take care of you first.” Wade said, stealing a quick kiss from Peter and using the distraction to shove a greedy hand down the brunette’s briefs.

“Wade mmn..please.” Peter said as he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

“Someone’s been taking their  Flintstones  vitamins.” Deadpool purred as he ran his gloved hands down the younger man’s sides.

Peter shifted uncomfortably already feeling the effect of the  mercenary's ministrations  as his dick hardened and pre-cum slicked the tip.

Wade stroked him slowly and ran his thumb  over the tip.

“Suck me, Wade.” Peter panted out and thrust his hips in time with the other man’s strokes.

“As you wish, baby.” Deadpool said as he  lifted  his mask just over his mouth.

Peter visibly shuddered in pleasure which the sharpshooter completely misread, lowering his head just a little as he obstructed Peter’s view of his lips and continued stroking the younger man’s thighs softly.

Wade’s experienced tongue darted out to lick the leaking pre-cum off the brunette’s long pink cock before taking it in his mouth.

Wade decided he loved Peter’s expressive face; head thrown back, eyes shut and mouth opening and closing with incoherent sounds of approval.

“God, Wade—yes.” Peter gasped out in pleasure as he pinched his pert nipples and ran a possessive hand down Deadpool's back.

Wade could feel his own cock straining against the suit as he opted for violating the mattress while simultaneously removing a glove, sucking on a scarred finger and pressing it against Peter’s entrance. Peter’s body arched up in response almost impaling Wade’s mouth.

Deadpool couldn’t help but ogle at his handiwork. Spiderman sprawled out naked, legs spread and writhing in pleasure.

“Fuck me, make it go away Wade.” Peter said rising up and sitting cupping the other man’s masked face.

“Let me see you. I haven’t seen your face. I want to see everything.” Peter said with a soft voice tenderly holding the mercenary’s face in his hands.

“ Gotta  fly, Pete  its  been nice but the fairy godmother told me I only have until 12 .”Wade  said as he pulled his mask down and picked up his weapons.

“You can’t fly, asshole.” Peter angrily crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s that? Yeah, the X-men are calling.” Deadpool said appearing distracted and pretending to speak into his Hello Kitty watch.

“That’s not..., ugh just get the fuck out Wade. Since you think I’m too young for  you.”Spiderman  said furiously as he pulled on some sweatpants.

_If you must go, I wish you love_    
_You'll never walk alone_    
_Take care, my love_    
_Miss you, love_

Wade was at a loss.

“You’ve got it wrong, Spidey—you really don’t want to see this thing.” Deadpool said as he motioned at his face and made his way out the window stealthily while the brunette mulled his words over.

The younger man was left with many questions and blue balls.

Peter downed the rest of the vodka silently hoping Tony would call him. He freaked out a little when his father figure contacted him two seconds later.

“Get your ass in this tower, young man.” Tony sounded and looked non-too pleased in  that hologram.

Peter used his silver sling ring to open a portal into Tony’s workshop.

“Uh, hey dad.” Peter said as he stepped through and waved at the billionaire, bracing himself.

Tony Stark paused for a millisecond, issued a small knowing smile at the physics prodigy and then laid a serious look on the younger man.

“Are you bored? Is that why you decided to go Harry Potter on me? You’re opening yourself up to more threats, son. You need to stop.” Tony said crumpling the sheets to the bed under his hands.

“He’s doing it by himself, dad. He needs help.” Spiderman said, crossing his arms resolutely and looking at his mentor expectantly.

“If something were to happen to you  _ again _ , Peter I—don't know what I would  do.”Tony  said as he strode over and hugged the startled brunette.

“You need to trust me more, Pop. He’s amazing. He has taught me so much.” Peter said as he beamed and proudly raved about the sorcerer.

“You smell like vodka.” Tony said as his eyes narrowed at the mention of the doctor.

“I had a previous engagement while you duked it out with Stephen.” Peter said taking his mask off and looking weary.

“Okay, I get it but you need to call these are things I need to know.” Tony pointed out running a frustrated hand through his face.

“I always come to  you,  you never call. Friday has to tell me you’re almost dying. Hypocrite.” Peter said harshly, looking  disappointed  and hurt.

“That’s different. I do that to protect you.” Tony exclaimed defensively.

“Newsflash, I’m Spiderman. I don’t need it.” Peter said, frustrated as he opened a web portal with his left hand towards the Sanctum Santorum.

“I--I’ll see you later Mr.  Stark.”The  genius looked like he’d taken a web grenade to the face as he processed the words.

“He’s mad at you.”  Peter  said  as he landed on a chair in the kitchen across from Wong.

“Oh, great your apprentice is here, Stephen.” Wong said as he rolled his eyes and laughed incredulously.

“Hi, Peter.” Stephen said silently as he appeared to stare off into space.

“Don’t you ‘Hi, Peter’ me—what the hell did you do ‘Doctor’?” Peter questioned as he emphasized this with obnoxious air quotes.

“What had to be done.” Stephen replied, affronted by the sudden show of disrespect.

“My dad hates you at the moment and I don’t know why.” Peter mentioned taking off his mask in one swift motion.

“You’re inebriated.” Stephen said deliberately changing the subject.

“Okay, I’m out.” Wong said raising his hands in surrender and walking out of the kitchen right away.

“I’m not drunk.” Peter said avoiding eye contact with the sorcerer.

“Oh?” Stephen said reaching a gloved hand to grip the younger man’s chin.

“It’s nothing.” Peter said, stepping away from the doctor.

“You’re upset.” Stephen said pointing out the obvious.

“He thinks I’m too young.” Peter murmured under his breath.

The doctor absorbed this new information, earnestly. He noticed Peter trying to hide by the refrigerator. Realizing Spiderman was gay or bisexual took a minute took get used to.

“ So  you’re gay?” Stephen asked calmly.

“I--I just like people.” Peter said nervously looking anywhere but at the former neurosurgeon.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Stephen said aiming a reassuring smile at the young man.

“You need to talk to dad Stephen.” Peter said as he walked a little closer to the snarky wizard.

“Your father needs to understand that there are certain threats he is ill equipped to deal with.” Doctor Strange replied defiantly.

“Bullshit, Iron Man would find a way and you know it.” Peter countered heatedly.

The doctor was left speechless by one very drunk spider. 

_Someday love will find you_    
_Break those chains that bind you_    
_One night will remind you_    
_How we touched_    
_And went our separate ways_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would sneak that half lemon in there and not give away all the party tricks. Since I made you guys wait so long for another chapter because I'm a procrastinator of the highest regard. I had this Chapter written on paper for a week before I finally passed it on to my computer but good news. The one after this is ready too! So I'll be dropping it not long after this one. That one's gonna bring a focus on a certain redhead, a spy and our new pilot. Anyway let me know what you guys think or what songs you think I should include. Suggestions are welcome!


	10. Phantom of The Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have joined forces with the remaining Guardians and Tony Stark is back. Our heroes must face the ultimate challenge in the biggest battle royal. Endgame with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show the evolution of Pepper Potts from love struck female lead to motivated team leader. I also wanted to put emphasis on some of the things I would've loved to see in the actual film. Sorry I took so long to update. I got mean writers block after seeing the actual movie and retail life sucks.

They had approximately 1 week left until they gave it another shot. To bring back their friends, to bring back everyone.

Rescue trained until her skin was raw.

Together they were able to help Bruce contain the Hulk. As it turns out Carol wasn’t such a long shot.

She fought fiercely.

They all began training outside in the field, running simulations with Thor, Captain America and Captain Marvel because Carol’s photon blasts tended to leave craters in the  coloseum . 

“You said you were in the air force?” Captain America questioned with a shy smile.

“Yeah.” Carol said looking a little distracted by the red head that was currently strategizing another training session.

“Oh hi, Miss Danvers.” Thor said in greeting as he walked up to join them.

A deep sadness radiated from the God. Carol wasn’t good with  emotions,  the Star Force had trained her well.

“Oh, hi Thor.” She said with an awkward smile.

“You’re not very talkative.” The God of Thunder observed.

“ So  I’ve been told.” Carol said rolling her eyes. Her head was still turned towards Pepper.

“Stark’s  fiance .” Steve mumbled under his breath coughing nervously.

“No...” Carol whispered with a determined Charming smile.

“You sure are full of surprises, Danvers.” Thor said with a knowing grin.

“Shut up.” Carol said with a flip of her hair suddenly wanting to fly away from this conversation. Pepper Potts gave her that opportunity.

“Scott, I need you to go at me with everything you’ve got. Carol, Carol are you listening.” The CEO of Stark industries said all clad in a purple, blue and silver Rescue armor, enhanced by nanobots thanks to  Shuri  and Dr. Hulk.

“Coming,  gotta  go boys.” Carol said saluting the Captain and flashing an amused smile at the God of Thunder.

“You think she’s-she’s not, she wouldn’t.” Steve said sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

“Oh, Steven, look at her powerful, volatile and an endless battery of energy.” Thor said pointing out the obvious.

Natasha had a murderous look on her face. Carol was powerful, arrogant and basically a blonde Tony Stark.

“Okay, what the hell is up with you Nat, I can smell the anger in the air.” Bruce said as he  nudnged  her shoulder demanding answers.

“ Its  nothing.” The fading blonde said taking a few deep breaths.

“You need to get this shit under control, whatever it is because we are going up against  Thanos .” Rocket exclaimed putting his grenade launcher away and stepping closer to them.

“Nat, you  gotta  tell her.” Bruce said reaching for her hand non-threateningly.

“What good will that do, Bruce?” The scientist had never seen the usually composed  intell  expert so distraught—her mask of indifference was down for a  milisecond  before it was back up again.

“At least you’ll know. I care about you Natty but you and I both know this wasn’t going to work and if you can have that with someone  else  I can’t do anything but support you. I have love for Tony, he helped us all. He shaped the Avengers and I wish him no harm but they don’t accept each other’s flaws.” Bruce ended, looking sad for a minute.

“Tell her.” The Raccoon said kicking her.

The spy smiled wickedly.

“You’re all the worst.” She said lowering her eyes at them playfully before walking away.

“This is a level of drama I never expected for the Avengers.” Scott said failing to sustain a giggle.

“You’re in for a sad wake up call, my friend.” Rocket said punching the reformed thief in the knee playfully but strong enough to leave a bruise.

Bruce,  Shuri  and Scott worked together to build a glove/gauntlet similar to the one  Thanos  had used when  he  first attacked them, they were very close to  unraveling  time travel, they just needed Tony to come home. Rescue insisted that she  weild  the gantlet, she was quite convincing especially after she had effectively subdued the Hulk with her enhanced Stark Tech. Only Tony had ever managed to pull of f  that feat and not without substantial damage to the Iron Man armor but the way Rescue flew, she was a natural.

She was fast. She commanded Friday strategically putting a halt to some of the Hulk’s more deadly attacks. Every move he made she met it, commanding armies of Stark tech to contain, she was the perfect defense weapon.  The Hulk raged and broke free of the cage she put him in but she didn’t falter, she didn’t step back, she aimed a strong  unibeam  at the approaching creature then commanded a half damaged dummy suit to distract the charging scientist and while it did so Rescue dove underneath the behemoth of a man and sucker punched him in the jaw delivering an instant K.O. knocking the gamma ray giant on his back against the field before she safely landed on   on  her feet breathing fast and hard.

“Pep-Pepper.” Natasha looked frightened meeting the other woman’s eyes, there was darkness in there and  an    urge to kill.

“I-I’m fine.” The red head said shaking a little but standing up straight.

“That-that was amazing.” The Raccoon said cheering and jumping up and down in excitement.

“I can’t believe it.”  Captain  America  said, staring in awe at the woman before him having defeated the Hulk at his full might.

“We’re going to win.” Thor said standing next to the soldier, feeling hopeful for the first time since he’d seen Loki die.

A sudden deathly silence rang throu gh out the field and a familiar voice invaded their senses;  Thanos .

_In sleep he sang to me_    
 _In dreams he came_    
 _That voice which calls to me_    
 _And speaks my name_    
 _And do I dream again?_    
 _For now I find_    
 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_    
 _Inside my mind_

“I know you think that what you’re doing is noble but I will find him. You will not disturb the peace.” Immediately Rescue activated the suit’s defense mechanism and engulfed them all in a pale blue light.

“You don’t know who I am but you will pay dearly for everything you took from us. You monster!” The redhead said, letting her helmet down once more and preparing for anything as the others rallied around her awaiting instructions, anticipating another attack. As soon as he came, he was gone.

“We’re going to stop him.” Carol said, eyes shining dangerously bright—anger flashing with every movement.

Rocket let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“How dare he, how dare that son of a bitch  show  his face?!” The alien hybrid said reaching for his grenade launcher instinctively.

_Sing once again with me_    
 _Our strange duet_    
 _My power over you_    
 _Grows stronger yet_    
 _And though you turn from me_    
 _To glance behind_    
 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_    
 _Inside your mind_

*THE MILANO*

Tony worked diligently alongside Nebula, unwilling to let go of the image of Peter and the doctor fading away into nothingness, that memory drove him to carry on-that and the thought of Pepper having survived the vicious attack on trillions of lives.

“If I had Friday...” Tony trailed off as he  tierdly  adjusted some wires in the prototype he built of the gauntlet.

“My father  wont  stop until he accomplishes his ideal of Eutopia.” Nebula said as the tired genius worked madly with a torch against the metal construct of the  would be  time machine.

“That grape can  kiss  my  ass--.” Tony was startled by a very bright blue light.

“Hi, Boss.” The billionaire had never been so happy before  to hear that familiar Irish accent.

There flew Virginia Pepper Potts in the armor he had  safelocked  for her.

“Are they hostile, Stark?” The blue alien woman asked, ready for anything.

“We’re fine they’ve sent Rescue.” Tony said as he drifted off to sleep and felt the dead ship come back to life.

“T-Tony.” What felt like an eternity later, Pepper’s voice invaded his  senses.

“We’re home.” The red head said as she kissed his cheek, willing him to wake up.

“What?” The brunette said, startled.

“Earth.” Pepper responded with a sad, hopeful smile.

“Oh.” Tony said as Friday filled him in on the survivors of the snap.

“Tony, listen to me. He’s not the leader.” She said with a serious look on her face that made Tony do a double take.

“No, Pep. You-its- its  too dangerous.” Tony said standing up and holding her shoulders.

“I saw my mother die in front of me, Tony. I saw my sister evaporate into thin air. Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” Pepper said defiantly, her body lightly glowing.

“Extremis. Y-you told me you were fine.” He looked horrified.

“ Its  not like you never lied to me before.” She said quirking an eyebrow.

“That was different! This-this  youre  killing yourself. All of them all of those people they tested on exploded and died.” Tony  said  holding  on to her hips for dear life almost made impossible by the blue and purple  nano  suit.

“I can control it. We can do this.” She said sounding  more sure  of herself than she had since she had met him.

“We’ve arrived, Boss.” Friday announced to the ship.

“Roll call, Fri. I never attend parties without knowing who will be there.” Tony said straightening up and running a shaky hand through his matted hair.

“We are being expected by Captain America, Scott Lang ALIAS ANT  MAN( at this Tony rolled his eyes), Dr. Banner, Thor, Colonel Rhodes, Rocket and Carol Danvers. Tony seemed to flinch at the thought of Steve being alive. Pepper wasn’t oblivious to the tension between the two men, she had always suspected something drastic had happened to break up the Avengers. Tony was unfamiliar with the  blonde haired  woman in the pilot’s jacket but what was most unusual was the talking raccoon he saw standing next to his teammates which made him question the reality of the situation.

“Pep, is that a talking Raccoon or did I just die and I don’t remember?” He said as he tugged at her arm as she led him down the ship and into the field.

“He’s an ally, his name is Rocket. He’s with the  Guardian’s  of the Galaxy.” The red head confirmed as the Raccoon strode up to greet Nebula.

“We’re going to get them back.” Nebula said under her breath as she ran an absent hand on the alien hybrid’s head.

“H-he sacrificed Gamora for the Soul Stone in  Vormir .” Nebula confessed looking away from Rocket.

“T-that rotten piece of garbage!” The raccoon exclaimed angrily gritting his teeth and stomping about.

“Be still rabbit, we will get him.” Thor said with a smile walking over to the pair and giving Nebula a small smile.

“Who is this?” Nebula said looking from the raccoon to the God.

“Oh, that’s Thor. He’s the God of Thunder or whatever.” Rocket said moving his gun around from shoulder to shoulder before placing it respectfully on the ground. 

Steve Rogers was slowly walking up to meet him and instinctively Tony grabbed his chest, defense mechanism. The Captain flinched at the action obviously bothered. 

   
"Tony I--." The billionaire didn't let him finish.

   
"Don't, Rogers. Just don't. You've done enough. I'm going to help because my son was killed, because a doctor told me we have one, just one scenario in which we win. But you stay the fuck away from me. I'll work with all of you but I need time." Tony said sternly delivering an icy glare at the other man. 

   
Steve's heart sank and he looked away. 

   
"You're putting your personal feelings against everything else, Tony. This is important." Bruce said looking at the other man earnestly. 

   
"Personal feelings? Grimace, threw a planet at me. And where were you?! Where the fuck were all of you when I was warning you about this years ago?" Tony finally snapped grasping everyone's attention. 

   
"He's going to pay, Tony." Thor said as he spoke up, an uncharacteristically angry look on his face. The genius noticed the Gods eyes were different. 

   
"What the hell happened to you?!" Tony questioned eyebrow raised as he slumped in the wheel chair. 

"He's pissed." The Raccoon said from his corner as Nebula sat bored next to him.

   
"A lot has happened since your abduction Tones." The world changed." Rhodey spoke up giving his best friend a sad smile and hugging him tight for a long 5 minutes as the brunette shivered and coughed. 

"Let's make things right." Natasha said, stepping forward unusually nervous. 

   
"I guess, its true what they say-there's no rest for the wicked.” Tony said as he whirled around to face her and coughed violently being instantly reminded of his weakened condition.

“I deserve that but  its  going to take all of us to get everyone back.” Natasha said, for once dropping her mask of indifference and looking suspiciously apologetic.

This made Tony uncomfortable as he had never known the spy to let down her mask in front of anyone, that and the fact that she kept stealing worried glances at Pepper made him narrow his eyes. He didn’t like being kept in the dark.

“Tony Stark, I’m Carol Danvers. I agree I think we should wait until you’ve fully recovered to attempt any reconaissance. I’m sure you can hold your own from what I’ve gathered; at full strength but we need to go in prepared.” The blonde woman said as she gave him a half smile and shook his hand.

*FLASHBACK*

Pepper Potts was conflicted, on the one hand - she knew she loved Tony Stark. Tony, the genius, the futurist, the man with a heart so big it almost killed him. Then there was Natasha, the spy, the fugitive - the woman who up until recently she had believed detested her existence.

   


"You love Tony." The red head said to herself as she looked in the mirror; her tired eyes glossing over. A small voice in the back of her mind objected and confimed her suspicions: that although she loved Tony she had inadvertently fallen in love with Natasha Romanoff.

   


It all started the day she had stumbled upon the spy sobbing quietly while holding a picture of the  Bartons .

   


Not very many things surprised the CEO but this certainly threw her off guard. She almost did not want to interrupt but something in her chest hurt to watch the usually stoic spy, completely sullen and wrapped in survivors guilt. She watched the other woman a while longer before making her presence known and that was saying something because not very many people could sneak up on the Black Widow.

   


"There's a lot of that going around lately." Pepper said as she stepped out of the shadows.

   


The spy immediately scrambled to her feet and wiped her face.

   


"C-can I help you?" The blonde woman said; voice a little shaky from crying.

   


"It's Clint Barton isn't it?" Pepper asked, gently turning the other woman to face her.

   


Grief can bring people together or tear them apart. At the mention of the archer's name, any of the resolve in keeping the mask up dissolved and the spy broke down in heavy tears, sliding against the wall and falling to the floor, knees pulled tightly against her chest; her face hidden under messy red and blonde fading locks.

   


" Thanos  took everything from Clint, he snapped his entire family out of existence. He didn't even get to say goodbye. Now he's out there killing just to kill. I have red in my ledger, I should not be here. " Natasha said, shaking with every word and slamming her fist against the floor tiles in frustration and sadness. 

   


"We can get them all back." Pepper said taking a seat next to the other woman and nudging her shoulder.

   


"Not if it means losing what we have left." Natasha said seriously, wiping the remnants of tears and looking at the other woman.

   


"You're not who I expected." Pepper remarked honestly aiming a small smile at the other woman.

   


"You're one to talk, the Queen of surprises; Pepper Potts." The spy said, sounding a little more cheerful.

   


" Its  going to be okay, Nat." The CEO said reassuring the other woman with a smile and grasping her hand comfortingly.  Natasha was taken aback by the optimistic red head and something in her stomach twisted. She could feel her face heating up under the other woman's gaze.

   


"I-I should get some sleep." The Russian woman said as she abruptly got up and basically ran away leaving Pepper to her own befuddled thoughts. 

   


"Wtf Romanoff, that's Stark's  fiance ." The formally full blonde said as she tried and failed to slap some sense into herself. 

   


She had to keep her mind on task, tomorrow she was going to find Clint and recruit him for the mission. She didn't know what to expect but she owed him enough to try. Tomorrow Tony Stark was set to return to Earth. Tomorrow she would have to return to seeing Pepper as only another team member, instead of the beautiful, compassionate redhead she had grown to love, admire and care for so deeply.   


*TOKYO*

"You shouldn't be here." The Archer had left over 100 bodies in his reckless onslaught wiping his blade on his jacket he turned to look at her, knowing the Black Widow wasn't one to underestimate.

   


When she met his  eyes  her heart broke into a million pieces. There was a pain and a darkness so intense in them it made her skin crawl and she unconsciously shivered. 

   


"We found a way to bring them back." Natasha said, voice unusually steady. 

   


"Don't do this. Don't give me hope." The broken man said, resolute. 

   


"I'm serious, Stark is alive. We can go  back,  we can fix this. Fight with us." She pleaded reaching her hand out to her best friend. 

   


"If I do this. It needs to work." He said holding on to her outstretched hand and motioning to the bodies that carpeted the pavement.

   


"It will." She said, holding back tears and that sigh of relief.

*Day of Destiny*

It took a few days for Tony to fully recover, and Tony being Tony refused to let his mind rest constantly working on the machine that would help them travel back in time and retrieve the stones and with Nebula’s knowledge of Thanos whereabouts and the soul stone’s location they were able to come up with a set game plan. As long as  Thanos  remained oblivious to their plan, they would be fine.

“Boss, I’ve detected an energy similar to that of the stones in a nearby planet with Rocket’s assistance.”  Friday notified the engineer as he  tirelessluy  worked on the machine that would send them to the Quantum realm. 

“Give Major Danvers the exact location and notify Miss Potts. I’ve just about finished here.  Lets  get this son of a bitch.”  Tony said wiping his hands with a towel and holding a picture of Peter with the bogus Stark  Apprentiship  plaque.

“Miss Potts has instructed a strike team to go to the planet in hopes of recovering the original gauntlet, she’s on her way here.”  Friday informed the genius.

“I’ve sent the remainder of the team excluding Scott and Clint.” Pepper said walking through  the  glass  doors and striding over to hug the worried engineer.

“Rogers too?” Tony whispered running his fingers lightly over the picture frame.

“Tony, this isn’t healthy. You have to talk with him. This is going to eat you up inside until you do. Promise me, when this is all over you will talk to him and fix this.” Pepper said with a sad smile giving the genius a small kiss on the forehead and brushing his hair back.

“Boss, I don’t mean to interrupt but I just heard back from the team. It appears the mad titan used the stones to destroy the gauntlet and the stones. Thor  Odinson  delivered a killing blow and they are on their way back to the compound.” Friday said in a rather glum tone.

At the news , Tony’s breathing became labored and he gripped the metal table to steady himself.

“Tony, I need you to look at me and listen.  Its  not over, ok? We can still get them back. This is a minor set back. The machine works. At least this way, we don’t have to deal with him interefering.” The red head said speaking sense and peace into the nerve wracked man. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you Miss Potts.” Tony said cracking a small smile. 

Everyone  came  back  looking defeated. Thor was inconsolable. Carol was angrier than Bruce. Rocket looked just about done but they all knew it wasn’t over.  So  they trained harder and longer leading up to the day that they would all go back and recover the stones from the past. Not knowing what lay ahead but determined to  accomplish  their mission.

After another test run, this time with the quantum suits and Clint as the designated lab rat they were able to successfully send him back and forward in time, Pepper called it a day and dismissed everyone, taking her leave and following Tony out only to be caught off guard and stopped by a slender hand on her arm.

“Miss Potts, I’d like to have a word with you in private.” Nat said a little nervously.

Tony gave her a puzzled look , shrugged and continued walking.

“What about Miss Romanoff?” The  long haired  redhead inquired crossing her arms over her chest.

“I-I  wanted..I  mean I think you’re  a great leader and I  just wanted you to know before we march to our deaths. The Spy chose this moment to pull the stunned redhead in for a hard passionate kiss which the other woman surprisingly relaxed into quickly, naturally.

Nat took that as a green light to continue and pressed the taller woman against the wall earning a small moan from the other woman. 

“But Tony, I--” Pepper was cut off as the Russian nibbled at the sensitive spot on her slender wanting neck.

“I just wanted you to know. I know nothing can happen beyond this but I wanted one memory.” The shorter red head confessed, softly biting the other woman’s ear and laying a sweet shy kiss on her cheek. The pair was being watched from a distance by an irritated blonde pilot.

“Well I guess that ship sailed.” Carol said to herself as she walked off frustrated into a vacant corridor. Straightening up her jacket and trying not to think of how lonely she felt.

As the Black Widow continued to walk off Pepper fought with herself.

“Wait.” The taller woman strode quickly and pulled the shocked woman against her holding her so close it hurt. Natasha couldn’t stomach it and the pain and armor turned into rubble as she sank into the other woman.

“Don’t be afraid. I don’t understand this.  Its  crazy but I feel it and I’ve tried to ignore it and I can’t.” The CEO revealed  running gentle strokes  down Natasha’s sides tilting the other woman’s face into an upward kiss and wiping away the tears lovingly.

“Now I really want to die because Stark’s going to kill me.” The shorter redhead joked darkly.

“He’s not...how you think. He would understand.” Pepper said in his defense, pulling a few rogue strands away from the spy’s face.

“He’s in love with you, Pep.” The shorter woman sighed.

“I think he cares about me a lot but I think his heart was broken beyond repair by your friend and  its  not going to heal any time soon and I can’t help him but it never truly belonged to me. Did it?” The other woman said resolutely, admitting truths  outloud  she had been holding onto for the past few years. She had helped the genius grow and be capable of forming healthy attachments in her own way but she knew Tony wasn’t in love with her. He liked the idea of her of being able to form a traditional family but Tony was not traditional. Pepper could see the longing in the billionaire’s eyes when he looked at the righteous Captain. The ferocity in which they glanced at each other spoke volumes, she was surprised no one had addressed the elephant in the room before.

“Oh God, you know.” Natasha said  in disbelief, chuckling lightly.

“They aren’t very good at hiding it. Do you know if  they’ve.. ” Pepper trailed off hugging the other woman and kissing the grin on her face.

“Steve is hard up. He’s the type that needs this explained to him in great detail and I volunteer to not be the one who is assigned this task.” The Spy said shivering a little at the idea.

“Tony is open to a point. I know he is attracted to men and has ventured outside of the opposite sex but he’s stubborn and his pride won’t allow him to make the first move.” Pepper concluded now pulling the other woman by the hand and leading her away from the arena.

“This is going to end badly, isn’t it?” Natasha asked rhetorically.

“When it comes to those two, most definitely.” The other woman said, walking the spy to her room and heading off to meet Tony with a relieved smile.

“What took you so long?” Tony said sending the daydreaming redhead a half smile and a quizzical look all rolled into one.

“I-I got lost.” Pepper responded nervously.

“Your pulse is elevated and you smell like that Russian.”  Tony said deliberately confronting the CEO without a second thought.

“W-what do you mean?” Pepper tried to play dumb.

“You forget I’m a paranoid at times schizophrenic with  post traumatic  stress disorder and paranoia to rival that of 2am  tweeker  with surveillance wherever I go. Friday, be a dear and play me back that footage,  porfavor .” The mechanic commanded. 

“Friday,  safetylock  override.” Pepper said quickly  astonishgly  and to Tony’s annoyance canceling out his initial command with her own.

“Now, that’s just rude.” Tony said looking insulted and irritated.

“I can explain.” Pepper said slowly but feeling sicker by the minute and wanting nothing more than to hurl into the nearest body of water.

“Boss, I think you’re coming down with something.” Friday intervened referring to the green in the face redhead.

“I-I’m ok.” Pepper said as Tony got up  to  help her.

“Sit down. We need to talk.”  Tony said quietly gesturing at the spot on the couch next to him.

The tall woman felt her stomach in knots and chose that moment to run in the opposite direction towards the bathroom in their cabin, she wretched out her guts for what seemed like an eternity as the genius pulled her hair back and handed her a  towell . It took a little while for her to feel a little close to normal again. 

“So, anything on your mind Miss Potts?” Tony said, helping her towards the couch and handing her a glass of water.

“I felt guilty. I felt guilty for liking her because of what happened between you and them and because of what we have but I can’t just pretend  its  nothing because I’m not like you. I’m an open book. Oh, God I’m so sorry Tony. You probably hate me for this and I completely understand if you never want to see me again after the mission.” The redhead sobbed and hugged the billionaire, pained at the idea of losing her closest friend.

“You still think I’m that selfish? I want you to be happy Pep. If that’s not with me I can live with that. I still love you with what’s left of my heart and I admire the woman you’ve become. Just promise me you won’t let her bite your head off okay?” Tony said, giving her a half smile.

“I would never, I love you Tony.” Pepper said choking back tears and holding the side of his face lovingly.

“Go get her.” The billionaire said relenting to a hug.

“Please don’t get yourself killed.” Pepper pleaded trying to remember the smell of the man in front of her eyes full of worry.

“I still have one more mission” Tony said softly against the taller woman’s hair.

“Talk to Steve.” Pepper said tentatively biting her lip.

*ENDGAME*

Clint sacrificed himself for the soul stone.

Carol had successfully snapped everyone else back into existence with  substancial  damage to her right arm and face.

The woman’s face had shown like a beacon for a few seconds before completely dimming out and leaving behind charred skin on a very unconscious pilot.

“No!” Thor yelled in anguish as he scrambled to reach the blonde woman laying still on the floor. The God couldn’t handle more loss. More good people dying under his watch. More friends fading because of his inability to save them. The  asgardian  reached for Carol and shook her a little to see if she would  stirr , letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when her eyes peered open.

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Carol asked wincing a little with every word.

“I’ll be fine just get eyes on everyone.” The pilot said too shaken to touch her disfigured face.

_Those who have seen your face_    
 _Draw back in fear_    
 _I am the mask you wear_    
 _It's me they hear_

Just then  Clints   phone rang and the birds chirped once more.

Balance was restored. They weren’t able to save the whole team but the sacrifices that had been made to ensure everyone else’s return would never be forgotten.

“Guys I think it worked!” Scott said happily.

“I-I tried to bring him back. I’m sorry.” Carol said coughing and giving Natasha an apologetic look. Just then something collided with the compound leaving only wreckage in its path. They had been attacked.

Thanos  had known of their plan leading them on the whole time. A past version of  Thanos  with vital information of the future running around was pretty much confirming their worst fears.

Bruce was blown back under the rubble far away from Thor, Tony and Carol and Steve and Natasha’s whereabouts were still unknown. 

“Your lightning...throw it at me.” Carol said gasping for air and coughing out dust.

“Are you mad?!” The God of Thunder asked, incredulous.

“Do what she says, Pikachu.” Iron Man said from across the way.

“This is going to hurt.” Thor said as he summoned the skies with  stormbreaker   and  mijonir   and threw the most charged bolt he could muster against the pilot’s chest.

Major Danvers absorbed the full blast, lifting the offending building off of them. The gauntlet was nowhere to be found and if it fell into the wrong hands all of it would be for nought.

“ Lets  go find our friends.” Captain Marvel said lighting the way, determined and with a fire in her eyes that just seemed to get brighter with every step.

_Your/my spirit and your/my voice_    
 _In one combined_    
 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_    
 _Inside your/my mind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a little hint. The songs I pick for the story are foreshadowing the story just in case you were wondering. We are nearing the end of the old time line and are approaching the current time line with Barron Mordo just to be clear. The song in this chapter is by Nightwish and its called Phantom of the Opera. As always comments and kudos are highly valued and appreciated and hopefully my updating this fic will motivate some of my favorite authors on here to update theirs!


	11. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final battle; the Endgame. Soudntrack courtesy of Blue Oyster Cult because I love a little drama. I finally got a really good idea about how I'm going to incorporate the different universes. I also have an explanation for Clint being alive in the future but that will be revealed later. The next chapter will pick up on the current timeline i.e DP and all Stephen and Tony's budding relationship. Also, just to let yall know, Morgan Stark does exist in this so don't hate me 3000 just yet. I tweaked the Endgame here and there to fit with the plot I want to go with for this particular story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The juice is in the details. Reading comprehension is a must.

Scott had managed to save  Rhodey  and Bruce from drowning inside the compound, finding them and activating the Pym particles in his  suit  to  become Giant Man. Meanwhile Natasha worked on keeping the gauntlet away from  Thanos ’  minions while desperately searching for a pissed off Pepper Potts. 

_All our times have come_    
 _Here but now they're gone_    
 _Seasons don't fear the reaper_    
 _Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are_

“Oh good, you’re here!” The spy exclaimed in relief as Nebula appeared, taking the damaged gauntlet off the Russian woman’s hands.

“My father will be so pleased.” The half android/half alien  woman  replied , making the Black Widow stop in her tracks.

“You’re betraying us?” Nat, gathered her wits about her and prepared to fight, she needed to get that gauntlet back Clint did not die for this.

As she prepared for the fight an unfamiliar voice interrupted them.

“You don’t need to do this.” It was another alien woman, she seemed to know Nebula, accompanied by  another  Nebula. Natasha shook her head and looked at them expecting answers.

“Yes, I do Gamora.” The traitor seemed to snap out of her reverie and address the new threat with defiance.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Nebula.”  Gamora  tried  to reason with her as the other woman raised her weapon. The Nebula that had been helping  them  shot  at her doppelganger, instantly killing her.

_Come on baby, don't fear the reaper_    
 _Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper_    
 _We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper_    
 _Baby I'm your man_

“Our father will be deploying his Army as we speak, we must get to the others. They’re going to need us.” Nebula said nonchalantly as if nothing had happened-handing the gauntlet once again to the spy—reminding her of her mission. 

On Tony’s request Pepper had been sent to patrol the skies for any sign of attack and she hadn’t reported back. This made the spy unnerved. 

“Please be okay, Pep. I’m coming.” Natasha said to herself quietly as the three women made their way out of the compound’s ruins to join the others.

Iron Man, Captain America, Captain Marvel and Thor were deeply immersed in battle with  Thanos  as Rescue fought mercilessly with Proxima Midnight and  Corvus  Glaive, Thor lending both Tony’s and Pepper’s armor enough power to make it a fair fight. Proxima Midnight shone a triumphant ugly smile at Rescue as her brother managed to hold her down so she could deliver a killing blow, a blow that never came thanks to the quick action of The Black Widow and Gamora.

_Valentine is done_    
 _Here but now they're gone_    
 _Romeo and Juliet_    
 _Are together in eternity, Romeo and Juliet_    
 _40, 000 men and women_ _everyday_ _, Like Romeo and Juliet_    
 _40, 000 men and women_ _everyday_ _, Redefine happiness_    
 _Another 40, 000 coming_ _everyday_ _,_ _We_ _can be like they are_

The Spy and the alien woman fought well together almost as if choreographed.

“Traitor, father will have your head for this insolence.” Proxima bit out bitterly as she received a nonlethal dagger to the leg and a roundhouse kick that sent her gasping for air.

“I believe he’s already had my head, sister.”  Gamora said, shocking the other woman as the spy took this opportunity to subdue her with her stunners and at that same moment Rescue burned a lethal hole right through  Corvus  Glaive; making Proxima  scream  in  fury.

_Come on baby, don't fear the reaper_    
 _Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper_    
 _We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper_    
 _Baby I'm your man_

“NO!” The alien woman screamed angrily, attracting the attention of the mad titan.

Even without the gauntlet  Thanos  was a formidable opponent, able to hold off not one but 4 enhanced individuals at once. The Avengers were quickly being outnumbered by approaching  troops  nearing  the battlefield. Iron Man fell unconscious for a few seconds as Friday did her best to wake him from his injuries. That blade that  Thanos  wielded broke the Captain’s shield in half as Carol aimed another photon blast the titan easily dodged and was sent flying through the air against the rubble from the force of a cannon being shot at her from the approaching armada.  Her body was still healing from the snap and she had already taken substantial damage from the unrelenting blasts.  It was at this moment when both Captains were down  and  Iron  Man was trying to recover quickly that the Titan charged angrily  towards Thor forcing  Stormbreaker  slowly through his chest. Steve Rogers was not going to let the God die, not like that-not by him.

_Love of two is one_    
 _Here but now they're gone_    
 _Came the last night of sadness_    
 _And it was clear she couldn't go on_

If at one point he had questioned his worthiness it was because of the wrong that he had done. Watching Tony struggle to stand as Carol coughed out blood and deflected attacks from the air that would’ve killed any of them—he called  mijonir   in desperation, in hope. Praying that Bruce and the others had managed to find a way out of the rubble, praying that all the bloodshed would not end in another defeat and the weapon, heard his call and abided it. Right as the God of Thunder was losing hope. The Captain raised the hammer defiantly and sent it crashing down on the titan with as much force as he could muster.

“I knew it!” Thor cheered, his eyes watering with joy something that was rare these days.

_Then the door was open and the wind appeared_    
 _The candles blew then disappeared_    
 _The curtains flew then he appeared, saying don't be afraid_

Thanos  roared in frustration and ordered all troops to descend on the heroes, in an effort to exterminate them all as Nebula ran from her father’s warriors with the gauntlet while Rescue, Nat and Gamora fought the rest of  Thanos  children in  unison .

Another crash of lightning and Steve summoned  it from the heavens to strike down the purple giant.

Just as  Thanos  and his army were gaining an advantage over them  a familiar voice broke through Steve’s comms.

“Hey, Cap? Are you there? Its, Sam.” The Captain gasped and looked around wildly.

“Where?” He choked out, beginning to feel the war weighing on him.

“On your left.” Just then the blinding shimmering light of a portal opening behind  him  signaled  the entrance of the Royal family of Wakanda and out flew Sam Wilson as more portals opened and all the people who were decimated made their astounding return, to help them fight. To help them win. Spiderman landed with a soft thud on the ground removing his mask and taking a deep breath, bracing himself for the fight.  The Winter Soldier walked out as well followed by hundreds of angry sorcerers lead by The  Sorceror  Supreme and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy as well as the Scarlet Witch. 

A furious  Thanos  stood in front of his enormous army preparing for the inevitable war to come.

The Avengers and Guardians stood together defiantly and ready to finish it once and for all, waiting.

Captain America lead them all.

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” A  ferocius  roar echoed throughout their ranks as he was joined side by side by an angry Captain Marvel, Iron Man and reinvigorated Thor. The Avengers charged, attacking with all their might, doing their  damndest to  keep the  gauntlet from falling in   Thanos  hands.

Wanda finally got her chance. It had seemed like just minutes before she had both killed the love of her life and had seen him be slaughtered once more by  Thanos  in his quest for the mind stone. Her parents, her brother and then Vision—all gone, all killed as a part of some twisted plot to destroy half the universe, she was out for blood. She had that look in her eyes, the look of death, the look of someone who had nothing else to lose. This made her the deadliest Avenger. Her chaos magic fluctuated around her as she flew through the air to face the Titan with a menacing glare.

“You took everything from me!” She exclaimed as used her magic to pick up giant pieces of debris from the wreckage of the compound.

“I don’t even know who you are.” A younger  Thanos  said as he braced himself for an attack.

“You will.” Her eyes shone a bloody shade of red as her magic surrounded her and she shot him with a powerful force, sending a barrage of calculated hexes his way, not giving him even a second to recollect himself, intent on murder. She let the hate flow through her veins as she flew through the  air  and  super charged her attacks, leaving the Titan in awe of her power. It was a pity he thought, because she would’ve made a powerful ally but her fate was sealed, she would die just like the rest of them. He would let them have their fun. His forces were  gaining  the  upper hand, the Avengers wouldn’t last much longer, his army had already broken the dam which kept the annoying sorcerer pretty  preoccupied .

As Wanda fights  Thanos , Tony faces off with Cull Obsidian taking a powerful punch that knocks the wind right out of him but Giant Man kicks the offensive beast away as Peter swoops in to check on his mentor.

“ Hey! Holy cow. You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must've passed out,  'cause  I woke up, and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, "It's been five years. Come on, they need us!" And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time...What are you doing?” Peter rambles on and is interrupted as Tony pulls him in for a  hug  letting  out a breath of relief he didn’t he bad holding. It was all worth it for this.

“Huh, this is nice.” Peter responds happily.

Meanwhile the Gauntlet is being passed around like a hot potato, so far still out of enemy hands.   Thanos  grows restless and desperate as the witch’s attacks get  dangerously  close  to finishing him.

“Rain fire!” The Mad Titan commands his lieutenant.

“But sire, our troops.” Ebony Maw tries to reason with Thanos.

“Just do it!” The titan orders.

Thanos  battle ships start raining down fire on the entire battlefield which throws Wanda off her mark and gives him enough time to get closer to the gauntlet. Natasha passes it to  T’Challa  and  T’Challa  passes it to Peter who immediately gets ambushed by a hoard of alien adversaries as he commands Karen to activate the instant kill protocol on his suit.

Rescue manages to catch Peter in the nick of time as he’s swinging and throws him safely onto Valkyrie's Pegasus, which tries and fails to get him closer to the van so they can return the stones to their correct place in time. Peter falls on the rubble and suffers major damage to his suit through the onslaught of incoming attacks. Carol lands in front of him and offers some assistance but gets knocked off course by a charging Titan and another firing cannon. The gauntlet falls and rolls on the ground as Thor, Iron Man and Captain America face off with the titan in a growing effort to stop him from snapping his fingers again.  Natasha comes in firing a distinguished alien gun that seems to cause some heavy damage to the frustrated purple giant, which only angers him more as he charges and grabs her by the neck, choking the life out of her  while Carol continues to stop him from closing his fist. Pepper sees this from the sky and flies down with her armor hitting him with a powerful energy blast while Carol tries to pry the gauntlet out of his hand, while she does this Thanos takes the power stone out of the gauntlet with his free hand while deflecting another attack from Rescue and hits the Captain with a powerful blast, leaving the woman injured gravely and laying on the gravel.

Tony’s heart is beating out of his chest joining Pepper in the fight against the titan. The shields in her armor a perfect defense against his vicious attacks.   Thanos  hits  Rescue with a powerful blast that sends her flying a few feet away and right as the titan feels victory in grasp and snaps his fingers, Tony turns to look at Strange one last time before activating the gauntlet mechanism in his suit and taking the stones at once. 

Pepper seeing what Tony is about to do, lowers her helmet and gives Friday one last order.

“Friday, Safety lock override. Put me through to Tony.” Tony snaps his fingers but nothing happens, the energy that had engulfed his body seconds before isn’t registering any more, even the titan looks confused.

_Come on baby, and she had no fear_    
 _And she ran to him, then they started to fly_    
 _They looked backward and said_ _goodby_ _, she had become like they are_    
 _She had taken his hand, she had become like they are_    
 _Come on baby, don't fear the reaper_

“I-I’m sorry Tony. I can’t let you do this.” And with those last words the red headed woman’s body shined bright like fire, using the enhancements that came as a result of project EXTREMIS to hold on just long enough to send  Thanos  and his army straight to hell with a snap of her fingers. Across the field Wanda zips quickly through the air sending curse after curse at anything standing in her path and right before Virginia Pepper Potts disappears a mysterious red light engulfs her body and the explosion is so powerful it knocks everyone back as the  hoards  of alien armies disappear into oblivion and Thanos finally accepts his defeat. All that is left is the damaged gauntlet and the stones, the woman who wielded them, gone without a trace.

A blood curdling scream echoes through the battlefield as the Black Widow runs desperately through the rubble and kneels right where the woman she loved stood for the last time and then the tears came and she sat there broken, desolate.

Tony stared into the distance, blocking everything out. Making a fist and slamming it over and over breaking everything in the vicinity. Looking as miserable as ever. Doctor Strange stared at the scene puzzled about what had taken place. The events that had transpired where completely different from what he had seen. Tony Stark was still  alive,  he was supposed to die. He floats silently over not daring to get too close to the man.

“YOU! You said, we would win. You said, you could not tell  me.  Well we  won  and  now she’s dead. Give me one reason Strange, just one why I shouldn’t blast your ass where you stand?!”  Tony said as he shook with rage and glared daggers at the sorcerer, aiming a raised  repulsor  at his heart, eyes watering with unshed tears.

“This was not at all how it happened, Stark. Something interfered, there was an outer force at play here, something powerful and beyond my control. Miss Potts was not supposed to die-” The doctor tried to make sense of the situation but only managed to anger the already unstable genius.

“Don’t you, dare. Don’t ever, you don’t get to say her name.” Tony said, dangerously quiet and shaking furiously.

“Mr. Stark, please calm down. He’s-he was just trying to help.” Peter bounded up to Tony, looking solemn and resting a comforting hand on his mentor’s shoulder, making sure to wedge himself between the two men to stop any possible altercation. It seemed to work because Tony took one look at the young man and realized what her sacrifice had meant why Clint’s children would grow up without a father, why their lives would never be the same again. 

The funeral was small. Only the Avengers and Pepper’s mother and sister attended he made sure to deliver the news of her death himself, he could barely look the woman in the eyes and tell her,   her daughter had died a hero wearing one of his suits of armor. There were memorials erected in celebration of the lives of Clint Barton and Virginia Pepper Potts. Tony made sure Laura and the kids were taken care of and even opened a foundation in  Pepper’s name to help young women everywhere become the leaders they were born to be. Little girls everywhere wanted to be the Iron Maiden. It was painful but bittersweet.

That was 2 years ago. Ever since that day, the world had changed in more ways than one. More enhanced individuals had made their presence known, they called themselves mutants; people born with the X gene.  Something happened the day Carol snapped her fingers to bring everyone back and no one could’ve predicted the impact it would have on the world. Reports of versions of people who had perished way before the decimation were by the hundred  thousands . It was as if the lines between universes were blurred. It just meant more fighting, more problems, more headaches to deal with—so Tony drank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Pepper Potts was pregnant before she snapped. Just throwing that little Easter Egg out there fyi.


	12. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is were it gets tricky. I figure why not introduce the X-MEN by first introducing X-FORCE and then boom the whole Venom plot hit me. Its all gonna come together I promise. Oh and yes I'm a big Eddie Brock fan so I'm scrapping that whole rivalry with Spiderman because I think they make better allys plus they'll have bigger fish to fry later on. GET READY FOR SOME CARNAGE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful song "Heroes" is by David Bowie. I thought it was perfect for this chapter and also, I got a hell of an inspiration earlier in the day which is why for the first time since I started this, I'm posting two chapters in a row. C'mon people we need more Iron Strange! Also I wanted the doctor to speak honestly with people since Tony is doing what Tony does best and brooding.

_I, I wish you could swim_  

_Like the dolphins_    
 _Like dolphins can swim_

Tony hadn’t been the same since the day they fought  Thanos . The only thing that kept him going was Peter and even he struggled to get his mentor, father figure to see the that great sacrifice and all the good that had come of it. The world hadn’t exactly recovered from it, all the people displaced by the snap suddenly reappearing out of thin air had created problems all over the world. Confusion and chaos ran amok. Some of the people that returned, returned to empty homes and broken marriages. Others were never a part of this world to begin with, energy continued to cascade throughout the universe, revealing different anomalies and more dangers for the Avengers to face.

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_    
 _We can beat them, forever and ever_    
 _Oh, we can be heroes just for one day_

Tony was tired of it, the fighting the constant attacks on their world but he would do everything he could to protect what Pepper had given her life for. He poured another glass of whiskey and watched her on surveillance, ignoring Friday’s pleas that he  get  some rest and that this was not healthy. Peter was constantly checking on him but between him, college and his super hero responsibilities a lot went unsaid. Tony refused to talk about  it  even  though Peter begged him to seek help. He shut himself off. The Avengers were still defending the Earth from any and all threats and after Tony got the Rogues pardoned bringing up their involvement in the war against the titan, the team grew. James Barnes was added to the roster as well as Hope Van Dyne and Scott Lang. Although the Winter Soldier had tried to apologize for murdering the genius’ parents both in person and in the form of a letter; the inventor avoided the Rogues at all costs only showing up to blast things and leave without so much as small talk. 

_, I will be King_    
 _And you, you will be Queen_    
 _Though nothing will drive them away_    
 _We can be heroes just for one day_    
 _We can be us just for one day_

It was even harder for Tony to face  Stephen Strange,  the doctor was elusive to say the least—showing up to assist less than Tony as he had declined many offers to officially join the Avengers. Peter suspected it was out of respect for Tony and guilt for what had happened to Miss Potts. It was only after the doctor had saved Tony’s life on an unexpected mission in Venice that the inventor had finally relented and agreed to have coffee with the other man if only to avoid a meddlesome Captain America who seemed to think he was made of glass and needed a big strong man to save his skin. The only reason he had accepted the doctor’s assistance was because he knew how much the man’s presence irked the super soldier. Even to this day Tony refused to be left alone in a room with Steve Rogers.

_I, I can remember_    
 _(I remember)_    
 _Standing by the wall_    
 _(By the wall)_    
 _And the guns, shot above our heads_    
 _(Over our heads)_    
 _And we kissed, as though nothing could fall_    
 _(Nothing could fall)_

Stephen Strange pretended not to notice the tension between the two men although Peter’s  exasperated  sighs and rants of annoyance made that very difficult during their training sessions. It was after learning that Wanda Maximoff had mind warped his mentor that the doe eyed brunette came knocking at the Sanctum’s door, asking to be trained. Upon learning about what she had done to the genius the doctor had agreed to train Peter on the mystic arts and the young man was quite astute.  This drove Stephen to delve deeper into the witch’s chaos magic. Unlike his own skills hers were influenced by pain and darkness, although she had learned to control them—the doctor still kept her on his radar, not completely sure about the damage she had caused Tony but at the same time not willing to let his guard down lest she try that again.

_And the shame, was on the other side_    
 _Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever_    
 _Then we could be heroes just for one day_

Stephen had grown very fond of the young man, who seemed to be growing up into a fine scientist and hero in his own right. He poured over his biochemistry studies, and was always absorbing anything and everything the older man had to teach him; about music, magic and life.

_We can be heroes_    
 _We can be heroes_    
 _We can be heroes just for one day_    
 _We can be heroes_

Tony became a little suspicious that the younger man was hiding something from him months ago when he realized the kid had learned how to deactivate Karen’s GPS and go dark all on his own...either that or someone was helping him. Peter had blown him off for the past week because “he had to study” so Tony being Tony coped the only way he knew how, since  Rhodey  was away on a mission with Nebula: he drank and watched old videos of Pepper. 

Unbeknownst to the engineer, someone had taken a vast interest in him. An old enemy of Stephen Strange. Karl  Mordo  had been targeting magic users and stealing their essence for himself, determine to set back the natural order. Tony Stark was an abomination. The man had no mystic skills but was egotistic enough to invent time travel and break the natural law just as Strange had done and if he was going to end the Sorcerer Supreme, he was going to hit him at home. He had been watching the inventor for months and noticed the two men spending more time around each other as well as that child, teaching that child the mystic arts while he was already enhanced was an insult and a disgusting show of candor.  He took his opportunity, knowing the genius’ pupil was out with Strange, the other sorcerer struck him square in the chest with a powerful curse that immediately began to consume the man.  Mordo  was powerful but he wasn’t foolish—attacking Tony Stark while he was in all his senses was suicide even with his magic, the man was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Your time will come, Stark.” He said as he grinned darkly at the fallen man as alarms sounded in the tower and Friday began calling for backup.

Rhodey  was the first on the scene as  Mordo  disappeared through a portal.

*PRESENT TIME*

“Talk to him, Stephen.” Peter pleaded with the stubborn  sorcerer .

“He won’t understand. I don’t need help.” Stephen said dismissing the idea and calmly taking a sip of his green tea.

“You don’t know  that,  besides he deserves a chance. He’s been in hell since she died and all Captain Righteous does is make matters worse by constantly trying to control any  situation  he’s with him in. You saw what he did to him. The guy doesn’t know when to quit.” Peter said, sobering up a little as he summoned a cup of hot coffee earning a small glare from the doctor.

“Stark’s personal problems aren’t any of my concern.” Stephen said sighing quietly and looking away from the younger man.

“I don’t know Doc, it seemed pretty personal between you and the Captain back there. Care to explain that or should I just jump to my own conclusions?” Peter said smirking at the other man defiantly and standing up to stretch.

“I don’t know what you’re implying--” Stephen said furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance at the audacity of the younger man.

“You forget I’m not a kid anymore Stephen. You two argue like an old married  couple  and  you just basically punched his douche of an ex. How are your hands by the way?” The young man said with a grin as he reached over to check on the  sorcerer .

“ Its  DR. STEPHEN STRANGE and I don’t appreciate this tone you’ve taken with me. My hands are fine.” The older man said standing rather abruptly in a huff as the cloak billowed behind him in indignation at the sudden movement.

“If  its  any consolation. I think my dad likes you too.” Peter said scratching his head and stepping closer to the other man as he let out an inaudible gasp, those spider senses came in handy sometimes.

“ Its   dangerous. I’m no better than Rogers, I hurt him too Peter.” The doctor relented finally allowing himself to be honest with his apprentice.

“The man fought with us in space against a psychotic grape and banked everyone’s lives on what you told him. He trusts you and yes you hurt him but it wasn’t on purpose and you didn’t lie to him—you're nothing like Captain America.” Peter said lifting a slender hand to  cup  the sorcerer's chin and make him look at him. What he saw in those blue grey eyes was a deep sadness, that the young man was sure the sorcerer rarely let anyone see.

“I still failed him.  It was either his life or her life. I was unable to save  everyone,  this is why I’m better off dealing with these matters on my own. This way no one else gets hurt.” The older man explained looking away, hands shaking at his sides.

“Stephen Strange, you cut that out right now. You’re the coolest wizard and you saved my life! My dad deserves to be happy too and I’d rather it be with you than with someone who left him to die in the middle of nowhere.” Peter said, looking at the man directly in the eyes and pulling him in for a fierce hug.

This was Peter’s special super power, breaking down barriers and getting to the heart of every situation. Peter Parker was the best of them and the Doctor was honored to work alongside the young prodigy. Both men collected themselves after a moment, being startled out of their thoughts by an incident report from Karen.

There was some sort of commotion a few blocks away from Bleeker Street and he was in no shape to fight on his own so Stephen offered to help. Mainly out of worry that the younger man would take it too far and not give his wound time to properly heal.

“What’s up Karen, what are we dealing with?” Spiderman asked as he pulled down his mask and swung down the street followed close behind by the  sorcerer .

“It appears to be an escalating fight between two  alien  like, life forms.  Its  nothing my database can register.” The A.I informed him as he made his way over being careful not to over exert himself as the stitches were still sensitive to damage. Stephen had instructed him not to attempt to use magic until after the wound had permanently healed, helping Tony with the curse had prolonged the process.

What they encountered was nothing like Peter had ever seen before. One of the creatures was an ink black hue  with a long serpentine tongue and the other one, the more eratic alien like creature was the color of burned flesh and seemed intent on causing total wreckage, it was cannibalistic in nature.

“CARNAGE, GO HOME!” The  jet black  creature roared as he threw a car at the erratic symbiote.

“WHY GO HOME WHEN I CAN MAKE THIS MY HOME, VENOM?!” The psychotic flesh colored symbiote exclaimed as he laughed in a deranged fashion and grabbed a terrified bystander only to eat him whole, prompting Spiderman to act and throw a web grenade in order to subdue the  thrashing monster.

“GET OUT OF HERE, I’ve got this!” Eddie yelled at Spiderman as Venom subsided for a second revealing the man underneath the monster.

“I’m not going to let you eat people.” Peter said approaching both creatures as the  sorcerer  muttered protective spells and put up shields around him, bracing for the fight to come.

“What’s this Eddie? You  brought  me  some appetizers? Carnage likes appetizers.”  The guttural voice of the fleshy symbiote rang out, sending an involuntary chill down Peter’s spine. Somehow the monster managed to cut through the webbings which was a first for Peter.

“ We  need a plan, this thing whatever it is, it doesn’t seem to be listening to its host. The other one, the one there seems more subdued, like the man behind it is driving the monster.  Peter  we need to find a way to separate that thing from whatever poor soul it has trapped.” Doctor Strange said, aiming his red bands of  cytorrak  at the charging creature and managing to stop it in its tracks if only for a moment.

“That's not going to work.” The other symbiote said as he prepared himself for another attack.

“V, is right. This thing is stronger than we are.” The older man behind the alien symbiote said already looking exhausted.

“You mean to tell me you’re trying to stop this, whatever this thing is?!” Spiderman said incredulously looking between both creatures.

“It was a mistake ok, kid? I went to interview this psychopath in prison about his killings and a piece of Venom stayed  behind  and  latched itself onto him. Venom eats what I tell him to eat. Mostly degenerates and human garbage but this thing doesn’t care. I stopped it before it made a buffet out of an entire elementary school and unless you and that wizard have any bright  ideas  we are all in for a world of hurt.  Lets  go V!” Eddie yelled as the symbiote enveloped him once more and the monstrous inky black creature lunged at the restrained symbiote trying to reabsorb it. At  this  the  fleshy looking feign dodged the attack and shook off the red bands, looking angrier and more blood  thirsty  than before.

“HUNGRY.” A growl emitted from the creature as he slammed an axe made out of his own flesh against the other symbiote rendering him  unconscious  for a few seconds while Venom smacked the man awake.

The creature came charging at Doctor Strange and Spiderman with a famished look on its ugly face. The doctor through a few quick counter spells at the behemoth to no avail, allowing the cloak to steer him out of  harms  way while he thought of a solution, before he could think of something a yelp of pain came from his apprentice as the creature took a hold of the  Spiderling’s  neck licking its lips for good measure and opening its huge  cavernous jaw in anticipation of a great meal. Peter’s eyes widened as he struggled to get out of the towering monster’s grasp, feeling like a deer in the headlights with no way out and bracing himself to be beheaded until a loud sound echoed through the street.

Leave it to Deadpool to show up playing the bag  pipes ,  loudly and annoyingly.  Peter deadpanned, pretty sure he was a dead man now, any second the creature would eat his head and use his body as leftovers. Surprisingly however, the creature seemed in despair, not just annoyed but in pain. The sound was driving it mad and away from the deranged host. He was not the only one being affected, it seemed that the noise was a weakness these creatures shared. The man “Eddie” ran in the opposite direction away from the sound as Carnage was blasted and taken down a peg by a mysterious younger woman with a crew cut. 

“Awe look, she cares. Its  Negasonic  Teenage Longest Name Ever.” The  merc  said aloud as he set the bag pipes down and went to go check on Peter.

“You’re welcome  douchepool .” The snarky teenager replied as huge armor truck pulled up, driven by a combat ready woman with an afro that’d make Black Dynamite jealous.

“Hey, I found this huge syringe. I guess lady luck thought it would be helpful, so we can save your boyfriend or whatever.”  The lady with the afro said, using the thing to collect the specimen from the injured host. Carnage did get his meal though, managing to bite off Deadpool’s right arm while he was distracted by the younger guy who was definitely not his boyfriend.

“ Domino,  he’s  not  uh..just  leave the sarcasm to the master ok?” Deadpool said, sounding slightly  annoyed  and  barely noticing the creature bit off a limb before it was safely placed in containment.

“I think I’m  gonna  be sick.” Peter said, lifting his mask and throwing up on the pavement.

“Excuse my French here but who the hell are you people?” Stephen Strange said with a raised eyebrow as he surveyed the scene.

“X-Force.” Deadpool said exaggerating a pose and failing because of his missing arm which was starting to regenerate.

Cable got out of the truck at that moment so he could light a cigarette.

“They’re a bunch of idiots playing super heroes.” The time traveler said as he looked on, unimpressed at the wreckage.

“That’s not nice Cable. We are all friends even though Deadpool is not so smart, he tries.” Colossus said as walked over to join them.

“You guys are embarrassing me in front of the Avengers.” Deadpool  said crossing his arms along with the baby arm currently protruding from where his regular arm used to be which earned a disgusted look from his team, a raised eyebrow from the doctor and a gasp from Spiderman.

“Okay, that’s enough web slinging for me today. Adios, I’m calling it a day Stephen. Cannibal aliens, baby arms and teenage nukes. Nope, I’m good that’s enough for me. Portal me home.  Oh  and think about what I said. Talk to him.” Spiderman said shaking his head in disbelief and looking over at the odd bunch one last time before Stephen opened a portal for him to his apartment, before he stepped in he looked over at Deadpool pulled off his mask, took a breath of fresh air and smiled.

“Thanks, Wade.” And with that Peter was gone, leaving a  startruck  Deadpool in his wake. 

“Close your mouth Wade, you'll catch flies like that.” Domino said, hitting the  merc lighly  on his side while the rest of them figured out what to do with the symbiote and the detained host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to work up to the point where Peter sees Wade's face and accepts him for who he is because that was my favorite part of the whole DP franchise. The fact that Vanessa loved him beyond his looks, that he didn't need to be handsome to be loved. Although you can tell his insecurities tend to mess with his head. I like to think Peter is the type to love people for who they are inside.


	13. Needles and Pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets the guts to talk to Tony. Tony runs a very important experiment. Friday is nosy for all the right reasons and a God and Sorcerer share a drink. Also this song is called Needles and Pins it's by the Ramones. I own nothing except the crappy plot. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love drama. I'm not the best writer but this Chapter came to me in a drunken stupor so I just went with it. I feel like Tony's feelings of betrayal weren't validated enough in Endgame so I wanted closure too, also Steve needs to be humbled but don't worry im not completely against the rogues and they'll also get their happy endings, I'm also working on a bigger villain for the finale which will help to bring together all of our heroes for the big shebang.

Tony huffed out in annoyance. The kid was mad at him and to top it off Steve refused to leave the tower until he spoke with him. The rest of the team had dissipated and he cursed himself for picking see through panels for his workshop.  There was nothing he could do to stop the other man from constantly trying to meet his gaze. 

“You should talk to him, Tones. I know he’s a jerk but this thing between you two is affecting all of us.”  Rhodey  said as he  cautiously tried to broach the subject with the mechanic.

“There’s nothing he can say to me.” Tony responded, still dodging the super soldier’s gaze.

“Do it for Pepper. You need to heal from this, whatever this is remember  she wanted you to be happy and you have friends here. You’re not alone, You’ve got your whole family.”  Rhodey  said as he got up to leave only stopping to give the other man a tender hug. At the mention of the woman’s name a dam in the genius’ broke and he held back a well of tears only uttering a small pained gasp in response.

“A-alright, tell him to come in.” He said as he did his best to collect himself before the super soldier all but lit up and ran in the shop.

_I saw her today, I saw her face_    
_It was the face I loved, and I knew_    
_I had to run away_

Tony straightened up and sat up immediately putting up his PR mask.

“Cap.” He said in acknowledgement with a nod of the head.

Just that one word seemed to strike the other man across the face, stopping him in his tracks before he got closer to the other man.

“Tony, I have a name. We can skip the formalities...” The blonde said, lowering his eyes at the tiles and fidgeting with his hands nervously. If Tony knew any  better  he would think the man was uneasy, scared? He let out an audible snort.

“Okay, what do you want Steven?” Tony’s eyes darkened in frustration as he raised his head to look at the other man directly, for a second just for a second letting his mask down long enough to let the super soldier see the pain in them, the hurt.

_And get down on my knees and pray, that they go away_    
_Still it begins_    
_Needles and pins_    
_Because of all my pride_    
_The tears I_ _gotta_ _hide_

“I-I never meant to hurt you. Bucky is my best friend and I know that doesn’t make what I did right but you have to understand.” The other man looked  shaken,  his voice quivered as his eyes cast down reflecting the shame Tony hadn’t known he could even feel.

At that moment Tony let out a sigh of exasperation  and threw his hands up in the air.

“ Thats  the thing isn’t it?! You never gave me the opportunity to understand! You took it upon yourself to decide for me, whether I could handle the information or not. Whatever Mr. Barnes did under Hydra’s mind control barrels down to a hostage like situation. He wasn’t in control of his  actions,  he was forced to kill. My  parents  deaths are at the feet of Hydra, Mr. Barnes was a victim. That’s how I made sense of it but you knew, you knew what had happened and couldn’t respect me enough to tell me the truth. Had you given me a chance the Avengers wouldn’t have broken up and we could’ve helped Mr. Barnes sooner. Finding that information out the way that I did and having to face my parent’s killer was too much all at once and then instead, instead of talking you left me to die in the middle of nowhere. For a long  time  I blamed myself but you could’ve prevented this too.” Tony’s voice got louder with every word until he was standing, face contorted in pain. Steve wanted nothing more than to take Tony in his arms and beg him for forgiveness. 

_Oh, I thought I was smart, I stole her heart_    
_Didn't think I'd do, but now I see_    
_She's worth to him than me, let her go ahead_    
_Take his love instead, and one day she will see_

It hadn’t occurred to the super soldier that the other  man  had  actually put serious thought into the situation and came to a reasonable conclusion. Absentmindedly he acknowledged Thor was right. He did do his best to try to control every situation,

“Tony I-...please forgive me.” The Captain said as he looked at the other man. Tony’s hands were shaking fists at his sides and he knew the mechanic was trying hard not to lose his composure.

Steve took two steps forward and grasped the other man gently by the chin, eyes pleading.

“No! Don’t touch me.” Tony said flinching away from his touch as if it burned. The genius’ breathing became erratic then as he clutched his chest.  Steve wanted to help but he knew it was better if he kept his distance.

_Just how to say please_    
_And get down on her knees_    
_Oh that's how it begins, she'll feel those needle and pins_    
_Hurtin_ _' her,_ _hurtin_ _' her_    
_Why can't stop, and tell myself I'm wrong, I'm wrong, so wrong?_

“Boss, you need to calm  down-your  pulse is accelerating.” Friday’s voice rang through the room.

At that, the tears that had been threatening to spill over finally came and then the mechanic took off his shirt quickly. Tears slowly marring his features. 

“You see this? This, was your parting gift. This was what you did to me with the shield my father made.” Tony gestured angrily at a long scar across his chest grabbing the other man’s hand to slam it against it. 

“Four broken ribs and over a year of physical therapy while my best friend learned to walk again, all because you couldn’t trust me.” Tony said, shaking and looking away from Steve as the memories came flooding back. Angry at himself for being unable to not crumble under it all.

“I’m sorry. I was stupid. I know there’s nothing I can say now to get you to forgive me and I have a bad way of showing how much I care. I’m not good at this. I’ve never been good at this. For an old man I’m not very wise...” At this Tony laughed incredulously and raised an eyebrow as he wiped his face.

“You care? You almost kill me to run off with your war buddy and suddenly you care about me? Bullshit, Rogers.” Tony had, had enough of this and made to leave.

“Don’t, please don’t go.” Steve said, catching the inventor by the hand and pulling him back doing his best not to use anything other than his regular strength.

“You know what Rogers? At least I don’t lie to myself. I know who I am.” Tony said as he ripped his arm away from the Captain’s grasp and continued on his way out.

_Why can't I stand up, and tell myself I'm strong?_    
_Because, saw her today, I saw her face_    
_It was the face of love, and I knew_    
_I had to run away, yeah_

“It was a different time. Things like this they were frowned upon and I suppose it even still is. We fought alongside each other for so long, I confused what I felt  for..friendship  and in the end I hurt you and if I could take it all back I would. Please, stay.” The other man pleaded as he walked over slowly to the genius, running his hands up and down the other man’s arms gently, willing the brunette to look at him. Tony’s eyes went wide and suddenly his mouth felt dry and he couldn’t think clearly. Steve took this opportunity to move closer to the inventor and take the other man’s face in his hands and slowly bent down to plant a chaste kiss on the shocked genius. Steve drew back feeling more vulnerable than he’d ever felt before still holding on to Tony’s hands while he gave the genius time to process what happened. 

_And get down on my knees and pray, that they go away_    
_Still it begins_    
_Needles and pins_    
_Because of all my pride_    
_The tears I_ _gotta_ _hide_

The two men in the workshop remained so engrossed in each other that they had failed to see two other people on the opposite side of the glass. An angry looking  sorceror  who had  portaled  in to apologize and a hurt looking Asgardian God of Thunder. Upon seeing the kiss between the Captain and the engineer Stephen’s hands turned into fists and made the hand symbols to create another portal before the genius noticed his presence being only momentarily halted by Thor who asked quietly if he could join the doctor for a drink at his quarters. Seeing no way out of it, the doctor nodded and both men left the scene wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

_Hey, needles and pins_    
_Needles and pins_    
_Needles and pins_

The only reason the doctor had agreed to have a drink with the God is because he felt a mutual comradery with the Asgardian who didn’t look like he was fairing much better than him. Part of him wanted to pry but the more analytical side of him told him it was none of his business and he certainly didn’t want to discuss his own love life with the Asgardian either.  So  instead  of talking to break the awkward tension in the room the  sorcerer  summoned a beer stein for the God and a tea for himself as he settled in to read a book to give the other man some space. Much to Stephens chagrin however, the God was in a talkative mood and the subject was uncomfortable to say the least.

“They’re going to hurt each other again.” Thor said, taking a violent gulp of the mead and slamming it down on the table making it shake. Stephen rolled his eyes at this and uttered a sigh of annoyance.

“And if they do,  its  not our problem is it?”  Stephen responded ,  irritated and wanting to forget what he had seen, trying and failing to convince himself that no that wasn’t jealousy coursing through his veins and Tony was free to do and be with whoever he wanted.

“How can you of all people say that, Strange?!” The God demanded, insulted by the  sorcerer's  nonchalant attitude towards their predicament.

“More importantly why does it bother you so much?” The doctor  asked  the  God , finally placing his book down.

“Because, Tony is my friend and  Steven..Steven  is special.” The God stumbled over his words immediately taking another drink of his ale to mask his revulsion of what he had seen. The doctor’s eyes paused at that and he looked up at the other man. 

“Well aren’t we a pathetic pair.” Stephen relented smiling in spite of himself, beginning to understand the situation a little better.

“They’re not good for each other.” The God replied as he caught on to the double entendre the doctor had thrown at him.

“That’s not for us to decide. I just want Tony to be happy. If you truly love the Captain you would want that too.” Stephen said, taking a sip of his tea willing himself not to think about that kiss because when he  did  he felt like a sharp knife was going through his chest slowly which made him grip the tea cup much harder than he had to until it broke.

“I want him to be happy too...” The Asgardian's eyes were downcast like an incoming storm. 

“He doesn’t know, does he?”  Stephen asked tentatively as he cleaned the mess with a wave of his hand. Thor’s response to that question was a bitter laugh and another swig of his beer.

*BACK AT THE LAB*

It wasn’t that Tony hadn’t dreamt of what a kiss from the Captain would feel like, it was that he was taken aback by the sudden confession. Of all the times that he had pictured a moment like this between himself and the soldier,  it  had  been followed by entirely different feelings than he was plagued with now. He had been in love with the man for so long and the Civil War had strained their relationship to its limit, that he had in the end convinced himself nothing would come of it and his feelings weren’t reciprocated. He was confused, conflicted. On the one hand Tony forgave the other man but he knew he no longer loved him the way he had before. He knew that those feelings had long departed, the moment their lips touched and for some odd reason his thoughts kept going back to a tall wizard with  devastatingly  grey blue eyes.

Tony being Tony wanted to test his theory, because he was a scientist after all. So planted another kiss on the soldier for good measure. This time taking the lead and deepening it while pushing the stunned Captain  against  the  wall closest to them and ravishing him the way he had in one of his many fantasies. The other man all but  whimpered  at the genius’ touch and then Tony pulled back with a smack of his lips and a pensive look on his face.

“Huh, well.” Tony said biting his bottom lip nervously and refusing to look at the other man who was currently breathing hard and flustered.

“Tony, what-what was  that?”Steve  stuttered, trying and failing to compose himself. Well  apparently  that kiss had gotten the soldier’s motor running judging by the tent adorning his slacks. Tony felt heat creep up to his face and bounced from one foot to the other.

“I wanted to see. It was an experiment that blew up in my face.  I  gotta  tell  ya  Cap I wasn’t expecting this. I figured if either of us ever got the guts to say something we would be doing a lot more than making out like a pair of horny teenagers but I don’t think I feel the same way  any more . I don’t think I’ve felt the same for quite some time, it took me longer to figure out. I forgive you but as far us anything more happening, it’s a hard pass.”  Tony explained, taking a few steps back from the other man and giving him space. The Captain didn’t take rejection very well and just looked at the genius like he had been shot with a  repulsor  in the face, mouth open agape, eyes like steel.

“I see.” Steve said in an uncharacteristically low voice, avoiding the other man’s gaze and quietly walking out of the laboratory. Tony sank down on his couch, mulling over what had just happened trying to make sense of it all. He was casually interrupted by Friday.

“Boss?” The A.I  prodded .

“Yes dear?” Tony sighed scratching his head and mumbling about stupid egotistical jerk doctors.

“I thought you’d like to know you had a visitor while you were erm, having your discussion with the Captain.” The A.I informed him almost fearful she was about to be chastised. At this Tony looked up from his musings.

“Show me the footage.” Tony instructed while he took a sip of his now cold coffee. What he saw made him spill the contents of the cup on his jeans. In the footage, he could clearly see the Captain getting closer to him and kissing him while a familiar wizard  materialized  just  outside of his shop looking pissed as all hell and accompanied by a very jealous looking Asgardian. Tony swallowed. He rolled back the footage. The look on Stephen’s face, he looked hurt, heartbroken, devastated but Stephen being Stephen immediately hid it and took off with the God.

“Shit. Friday, call Peter.”  Tony said as he paced nervously around his lab. 

Tony had sounded panicked over the phone so Peter  portaled  his way into the lab immediately looking worried.

“I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me okay, son?” Tony said looking over at the younger man in a determined fashion.

“Okay.” Peter agreed, somehow relieved that his father didn’t appear upset with him still.

“Stephen Strange, you know wizard, goatee, pizza supreme or whatever-he hates  me  right?” Tony said as he took a step closer to the younger man, surveying his reaction to  the  question .

“I-I don’t know what you mean. I mean he saved your life and you’re always  fighting.. ” Peter said looking nervous and wanting very much to  run away  from the conversation only succeeding in getting a red tint on his face.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, spill.” Tony said as he cornered the  arachnid.

“Um, well you see funny story. This other wizard guy whose mad at Stephen targeted you because he thinks  there's something going on between you two and I wasn’t supposed to say anything because well Stephen asked me not to because he didn’t want you to know that I think he’s kind of in love with you or whatever so that spell he used to get you out of the void, it has consequences and if Stephen can’t get rid of that thing its going to come back, drain his magic and kill him along with a bunch of its creepy friends.” Peter said, talking really fast scratching his head and making to swing out of that door as fast as possible.

“HE WHAT?!” Tony yelled incredulously, making the younger man stop in his tracks. Tony stomped right over to Peter and threw up his hands.

“Don’t shoot the messenger?” The chocolate eyed brunette said with a half smile.

“Oh no  no no . You’re not getting off that easy. You’re coming with me to the sanctum, young man and we’re going to figure out how to help that stubborn jackass whether he likes it or not!” Tony, said boiling with irritation as he instructed Peter to do his thing and portal them there.

“Stark, what are you doing here?” Stephen said, looking a little surprised and throwing an annoyed look at the  Spiderling’s  direction.

“He knows.” Peter relented, looking down at his feet avoiding the doctor’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will bring a focus on Wanda Maximoff, Spideypool and the return of a beloved character.


	14. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sick of Stephen and Tony's bullshit, runs into Deadpool and finally gets what he wants. Hilarity, freshly squeezed lemons and a shitstorm between the X-men and Avengers breaks out followed by a surprising entrance by the God of Mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Peter a break from being a referee. Also, Deadpool deserves to be happy even if they keep getting interrupted. Originally I had planned for the X-men to come in later but I don't want to make the story longer than it has to be. The song is called "Bad Boy" and it's by the Adicts.

Thor cleared his throat to break the  deafening  silence in the room. Something was very odd about this scenario and the God intended to find out because if Tony wasn’t with Steven, something was wrong.

“Tony, where’s Steven?” The blonde God asked as he rose to his feet...beer forgotten on the table.

Tony paused from glaring at the sorcerer to address the Asgardian.

“The Captain is back at the tower  somewhere,  we had a minor disagreement,” Tony said, looking away from the God and refusing to elaborate. Knowing Tony wasn’t going to say anything more, he got up to leave-the doctor being gracious enough to wave his hands and create a portal for him to get back to the tower.

“Thank you, Strange.” Thor gave him a nod and half-smile before leaving, determined to find the super-soldier.

As the God left and the portal closed behind him Stephen braced himself, crossing his arms taking a few steps back from the engineer and settling down on the chair to continue reading his book as if the other man weren’t glaring daggers at him.

“You owe me an explanation.” To that the other man uttered a bitter chuckle, not looking up to meet those angry brown eyes.

“I’m not doing this again,” Peter said standing in between both of them as he’d done so many times before. He leveled both of them with a frustrated look of disappointment.

“Whatever do you mean, Peter?” The doctor said, in an irritatingly calm voice that made Peter lose his cool.

“You two, this,” the brown-eyed young man gestured between the two men.

“I have to agree with the pompous jackass over there. I have no idea what you’re referring to.” Tony said, crossing his arms as well and giving Peter an expectant look.

“Titan was enough for me. I had to endure light-years of this crap. Just kiss and get it the hell over with. I’m done playing referee, you fight like an old married couple.” The curly-haired brunette said a little too loud, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat and walking right out of the room before either of them could stop him muttering something about idiot geniuses and daft  sorcerers . The Sanctum shook with the force in which Peter slammed the doors to leave. He needed to get away from them, just for a few hours.  So  he did the best thing he knew how to do to calm himself, he went swinging around New York, blocking out the sounds of traffic while he listened to the  Adicts  --tunes provided by Karen, so as to not obstruct his movements. He raised his arm to shoot another web at an old dilapidated building before  wincing a little in pain, the  gunshot  wound was healing but it was still tender and sensitive to movement. He swung his way atop the building and took his mask off just to get a whiff of fresh air.

_my mother told me off_    
 _she said_ _i_ _had done wrong_    
 _she said id been a bad_ _bad_ _boy_    
 _she said_ _i_ _make her sad_    
 _she said_ _i_ _drive her mad_    
 _and now she's taking all my toys_

It smelled like blood. He almost turned green at it. Looking down at the alley below he noted the source of the pungent smell: Deadpool.

Deadpool was beating a scumbag to a pulp, he braced himself to go down there and stop him before he killed another person but was surprisingly stopped in his tracks by what the merc did next. Instead of cutting up the frightened degenerate, the mercenary sheathed back his Katanas and tied up the bruised up, bleeding but still alive offender and attached a note to him before walking away-catching Peter’s attention enough to go down there and read the note while Karen notified the authorities.

“You told me to stop  unaliving  these pieces of trash.”- DP

Peter couldn’t help but smile under his mask and follow in the direction the mercenary went which was weird because the other guy sure knew how to disappear quickly. There was no sign of him. He was about to give up when a noise caught his attention. The mercenary was perched on some rusted stairs in a dark alley close by singing along to the Clash, in an  overexaggerated  manner to Should I Stay or Should I Go. Peter rolled his eyes.

_oh, I've been a bad_ _bad_ _boy_    
 _oh, I've been bad_    
 _oh, I've been a bad_ _bad_ _boy_    
 _oh, I've been bad_

_and now she keeps me in_    
 _I'm_ _payin_ _for my sin_    
 _the door is locked_ _i_ _can't go out_    
 _i_ _have apologized_    
 _oh, how I've really tried_    
 _not to be a bad boy_

“Oh, hey Webs. Looking stunning as per usual.” The  merc  said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the hero.

“Well I still have no idea what you look like, Wade,” Peter said crossing his arms and glaring at the older man.

“I don’t want to give you nightmares.  It's  for your own good Spidey.”  The mercenary said as his voice dropped to a serious tone for just a moment.

“You know, I wish people stopped trying to protect me. I’m Spider-Man, not some guy who needs saving. I can throw a car if I want to.” Peter said irritated at the other man and pacing back and forth.

“I-I know that. I know all about you.” The older man admitted stepping down from the stairs and walking up to the annoyed arachnid trying his hardest to ignore the boxes in his head telling him he’s just going to scare the poor guy away.

“I don’t know anything about you.” The younger man admitted quietly tensing a little as the  merc  got closer and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“If you really  wanna  see this thing, I’m not going to show you here where everyone can hear you scream. So where to, darlin’?” Deadpool said as he pulled the younger man lush against his body and ran  a  soft  gloved hand down that perfect round ass, pinching it for good measure making Peter go red under his mask.

“Ugh you  gotta  stop doing stuff like that, I have to concentrate,” Spider-Man said as he waved his arms quickly opening up another portal; this time to his flat gesturing for the other man to follow him. Once the portal closed behind them Peter took off his mask and sat down on his bed motioning for the  merc  to do the same, Deadpool just sat on the floor against the wall-legs pulled up to his chest.

_oh, I've been a bad_ _bad_ _boy_    
 _oh, I've been bad_    
 _oh, I've been a bad_ _bad_ _boy_    
 _oh, I've been bad_

“You got anything to drink? You’re  gonna  need it if we’re really doing this thing.” The sharpshooter said, unusually tense. At this, Peter shot a web at one of his cabinets and caught a bottle of whiskey in one of his hands while he produced two glasses from under his bed. He poured a hefty amount in both glasses and handed one to the other man, waiting. Instead of turning away to drink from the glass Deadpool pulled up his mask just a little so he could empty the contents of the cup being careful about not meeting the brunette’s eyes. He left the mask pulled up over his lips trying hard not to jump out of the window.

_you tried to help me out_    
 _but all we do is shout_    
 _why should we act this way_    
 _my love for you is strong_    
 _but_ _i_ _keep doing wrong_    
 _ill_ _always be a bad_ _bad_ _boy_

Peter looked at the other man with a growing curiosity his head cocked to the side while he gulped down the whiskey. He noticed what looked like scars and burns on the other man’s chin and lips being careful not to scare the other man off he got up slowly and approached the  merc  shedding the top of his suit so he could feel without obstruction.

“Did it hurt?” Peter asked quietly running a finger over the other man’s bottom lip, feeling the scarred tissue and trying not to wince at what kind of injuries a person had to have endured to leave such a lasting mark.

“Like hell,” Wade admitted bitterly. The first and last time he felt pain. 

“Can I see it? I want to see your whole face.” The doe-eyed brunette asked not wanting to just unmask the other man before he was ready.

“Just promise not to scream.” The mercenary requested lenses blinking nervously up at the younger man before he lifted the rest of the mask off slowly. Peter took in the other man’s appearance thoughtfully making sure not to do anything that might insult the vulnerable man in front of him. There was scarred and burned patches of skin covering all of the exposed skin but he paused when he looked into those stunning blue eyes. Something in Peter snapped  and he closed the distance between them pressing his body against Wade’s and kissing him softly, running a hand down his spine. Wade gasped into the kiss willing himself not to cry in front of Peter. Ever since Vanessa had been murdered, he hadn’t let anyone see him like this. He doubted anyone else could’ve stomached it.

“Now I’m starting to think you have a Freddy Kreuger kink,” Wade said as he chuckled and the brunette hit him softly on the arm.

“ It's  not that bad you jerk. You had me thinking it was an age thing.” Peter said as he peppered Wade’s face with light kisses making the older man smile. Peter nipped at the other man’s ear lobe playfully whispering to follow him to the bed, the other man obliged and quickly unzipped and shed the rest of his suit.

“As you wish, dear,” Wade said with a wide smile bearing it all for the arachnid to see.

“Seriously, Wade?” Peter laughed as he took one look at the Spider-Man boxers the other man wore.

“Oh yeah, babe I ship it,” Wade said as he shook his hips suggestively earning a giggle from Peter,

“You’re amazing,” Peter said between snickers as he finished taking off his own suit and lifted a finger to call the other man over. Peter pulled Wade down for a hard kiss running a gentle hand down the  mercenaries  back, sometimes forgetting about his enhanced strength, eliciting a soft moan from the marksman. 

“Why Peter Parker, how forward of you,” Wade said in mock shock and smiling into the kiss while the brunette licked his bottom lip deepening the kiss and  soon  they were a tangle of limbs and sheets on the bed, bodies rubbing  needily  against each other still not completely naked. Peter ran his hands down the  mercenary's  muscular body, snaking one under his boxers taking hold of the other man’s already slick erection. The devious brunette grinned into the mercenaries mouth as he ran his thumb across the tip of his cock, eliciting a growl from the other man, running a strong hand up and down his aching dick smearing pre-cum all over it, at this Wade broke the kiss to bite down hard on Peter’s neck leaving  a   bruising mark on the pale skin there.

Just that bite had the younger man writhing under him doing his best to clumsily get out of his boxers while the mercenary cupped his God-given ass possessively. Peter’s body was to die for and Deadpool gladly would.  He had the body of a Greek Sculpture, legs for days and an above-average dick to boot.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Wade said as he took a moment to appreciate the naked man underneath him and the flushed look on his face, the kiss bruised lips and  tousled  brown locks.

Peter took the initiative. Using his strength to sit Deadpool upright and straddle his legs desperately looking for more skin contact. The action had both of them moaning out loud as their slick lengths rubbed against each other with every slow thrust from the younger  man’s hips. Just as Wade flipped Peter over to prepare him, for a  back aching  fuck...his A.I interrupted them.

“Peter, there’s a  high-level  disturbance in  Westchester  County, all Avengers are needed: CODE RED.” At this, the doe-eyed brunette almost pulled his hair out in indignation at being interrupted. All because the Scarlet Witch seemed to be having one of her mental breakdowns. Great. 

“Ugh. Fuck.” Peter said as he cleaned himself up and tried to regain his composure, it wouldn’t bode well to show up with a hard-on, on the field.

“You  gotta  go huh?” The mercenary said, cleaning himself up as well and muttering something about dead kittens and blind Al under his breath to make his dick go back down, those blue balls seemed to  wanna  stick around though.

“ Its  Avengers business, sweetie,” Peter responded putting his suit back on and sitting on the other man’s lap to kiss him again.

“Peter Parker, you keep doing shit like that and we are never getting out of here,” Deadpool said as he pulled his mask back on and gently lifted the spider to his feet.

“ So  we’re going, or what?”  Wade said, straightening up and trying to hide the half erection he was sporting.

“You  wanna  come?”  Spider-Man said holding on to the other man’s hips, hopefully.

“Sure, why not? I think I might know a few people there that could help.” The  merc  said absentmindedly hoping the incident wasn’t happening where he thought it was happening, but alas things never worked out the way he wanted them to. He was never squeaky clean enough to be an X-Men, in fact, he’d stolen Colossus from them to join X-Force and wasn’t really welcome there but Negasonic was usually the buffer between that drama. He was hoping, she and Yukio were there to prevent the shitstorm as Spidey opened up a portal to the location Karen had sent him pictures of.

“It looks like  its  some sort of school,” Peter said as they walked through the portal.

Already, Thor and Captain America were at the scene trying to fend off Storm and Cyclops while they attempted to stop the witch from landing a killing blow at Quicksilver who seemed to be just too fast for her to do it.

“How dare you?! How dare you mimic Pietro’s abilities, you scoundrel!” The Witch demanded, offended by the younger man’s speed, throwing hex after hex at the fast-moving blur.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, lady. I don’t even know who the hell you are!” When Peter stopped moving for a second to yell at the floating psychotic witch she took that opportunity to aim a calculated attack at the younger man who soon writhed in pain on the grass.

“Wanda, you  gotta  stop this now!” Steve pleaded, seeing the fight escalating as he implored with the younger woman, Tony and Doctor Strange arriving just in time for the doctor to stop an attack from an approaching red-headed woman in the air.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Jean Grey demanded from the air as her eyes glowed golden landing a few feet just in front of Peter, shielding him from the Witch’s attacks while he gasped for air and struggled to get up on his feet.

“This is none of your concern. I have a problem with cheap knock offs. For a while now I’ve been feeling my brother’s energy on this Earth and I traced it here only to find this, this person running around with his powers and I want to know WHY.” The Witch said as she floated up in the air and her dangerous chaos magic engulfed her, sensing an equally powerful force nearby.

“Wanda, STAND DOWN. That is an order. Do not engage. I repeat do not, engage.” Captain Marvel said as she landed between both the women putting her hands up trying to hold back any attacks. Carol Danvers was mostly off Earth trying to bring back peace to other planets but routinely tried to stop by and check on her dysfunctional team, when she had heard about the commotion and the many enhanced individuals on the field, she had known she had to step in.

“Get out of the way, Captain.” The Witch said ignoring her command and  emanating  violent spikes of energy.

“Here I’ll help you,” Jean said as she waved her arm and slammed the blond woman’s body against a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of her and only serving to anger the witch more.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Wanda said menacingly as she shot a powerful hex at the mutant who deflected it with surprising effort. It had been a while since Jean Grey had faced off with an opponent of such magnitude. The two powerful women faced off in the sky, with striking blows while the Professor approached the scene followed by Logan.

Thor called down his Thunder to strike down at Storm who only laughed as she absorbed the energy from the God and directed her attack at Steve. It was a terrifying mess indeed.

“Hey, moron. You know anything about this?” Logan asked Deadpool as his adamantium claws protruded from his knuckles at which moment Spider-Man involuntarily flinched.

If there’s anything the Avengers knew not to do was to piss off Carol Danvers. It only motivated her to pummel without remorse and so she did, no second thoughts she  flew  right at Wolverine with all her might and blasted him with an  Earth-shaking  photon blast convinced he was a threat to Spider-Man who inched out of the way just in the nick of time.

“Aunt Carol, he was just asking a question!” Spider-Man said looking horrified and watching the pandemonium unfold around him. Wolverine apparently didn’t take kindly to being treated like a pinata getting up and surveying his prey menacingly.

“Hey, Blondie. Back off.” An Auburn haired woman in yellow and green spandex said as she took off her glove and pressed her hand  against the woman’s face draining her powers completely until the Captain went limp.

This was all happening as Tony and Stephen were both immersed in battle with a teleporting blue mutant and a young man with the power to generate ice out of thin air.

“Friday, status report on Captain Marvel.” Tony breathed trying to dodge another ice spear aimed in his direction.

“Captain Marvel seems to be comatose, unresponsive.” The AI concluded. Tony sighed in annoyance as he blasted another ice attack with his  repulsor  and instructed Peter to recover Carol’s body from the field.

“ENOUGH!” Xavier commanded using his telepathic abilities to convey this message to all parties involved. He froze the battle for what seemed like seconds as he sifted through the witch’s memories, trying to get to the bottom of it all. Once he understood he let them all go.

“Wanda. Your powers. They’ve warped reality. Peter, he is your brother just not from this Earth. Look at him.” The professor pleaded with the witch, releasing his mental hold on her so she could catch her  bearings . The witch’s eyes landed on the younger man almost as if seeing him for the first time, as she did so she landed softly on the grass trying to make sense of the situation and gasping in surprise.

“You’re him, but you’re not him. Our blood is the same our past is not.” The Witch concluded, feeling confused and afraid of what her own abilities had done.

“You know if I could just stop finding out about long lost siblings for one damn second that would be great.” The silver-haired young man said, dusting himself off and looking across at the witch warily.

Spider-Man snorted at that as he lifted the blonde woman’s body over his shoulder.

“Mr. Stark if you could instruct your team to follow us into the mansion then we could properly talk this out without anyone else getting hurt and you could tend to your injured.”  The professor said, addressing the genius and motioning towards the mansion while the rest of the X-men followed the man in the wheelchair away from the field.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?!” Spiderman said from the opposite side of the room, placing Carol gently on a couch while Jean addressed the other woman’s injuries at the request of Tony as Wanda glared daggers at the other woman and Rogue took a seat next to a quietly seething Wolverine.

“If I may.” Doctor Strange interrupted as he floated towards Wanda.

He made a few hand symbols in the air and scanned the witch with his own magic much to the awe of the startled X-Men.

“Your magic has been fluctuating throughout the Earth in succession with the impact of the explosion of the Gauntlet since we fought and defeated  Thanos . I wasn’t able to pinpoint the source until now because I had thought it was just residue from the destruction the Gauntlet had caused but it seems to have created a tear in our realities and fused two universes together  inadvertently , explaining all the unusual anomalies. Miss Maximoff, we need to find a way to stop your magic from upsetting the natural order. I believe this would explain why we have been the target of vicious attacks from another powerful sorcerer.” Doctor Strange concluded as he quickly made to bind her chaos magic temporarily, with the younger woman’s consent as her eyes widened in understanding.

“I-I was just trying to protect her,” Wanda said as her eyes filled with unshed tears and she shook with grief.

“Who?” Steve asked, approaching the younger woman and placing a hand on her  shoulder  comfortingly.

“Miss Potts. Pietro and I had caused so much harm in our quest to destroy Tony Stark, when he managed to bring us  back  I promised myself not to let anyone else die if I could help it.  So  I tried to shield Miss Potts from the explosion and simply made things worse.” At this Tony stiffened and whirled around to look at the woman.

“What did you do ?!”He  demanded, looking for all the world like he had been slapped.

“I-I don’t think she’s dead but I feel something powerful coming. Something beyond my magic. Something monstrous.” The Witch relented, shaking from her revelation.

“Those nightmares...whatever it is. I’ve felt it too.” Jean admitted pacing nervously around the room.

“Stark, you’re going to want to take a look at this.” Nick Fury’s voice broke through the comms as he instructed Friday to pull  up a hologram of the commotion in front of Stark Tower. A blue portal opened in front of the tower and three figures stepped out. He recognized two of them but the younger  dark-haired  girl accompanying them was a newcomer.

“Loki,” Thor said, shock audible in his voice and Tony raised his hand to stop the God from leaving, not knowing if their eyes were playing tricks on them or if it was some sort of trap. The God of Mischief was followed by Rescue and a younger girl no older than five held protectively against her chest plate. The readings Friday was sending him confirmed that the Rescue armor was active again and the one maneuvering it was in fact, Virginia Pepper Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on our two favorite stubborn genius/sorcerer duo with a comeback from the Winter Soldier. I'm working out the kinks but so far im happy with what I've come up with. As usual comments and kudos are appreciated and hopefully I don't get sidetracked by my Supergirl fanfic so I can keep delivering consistent updates.


End file.
